


Castiel gets the angelic flew

by Cassiecash01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel True Forms, Angelic Grace, Angels, Angels eat humans, Angels eating humans, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cannibalism, Cas unirating, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Love, Castiel Deals With Human Emotions, Castiel Learns to be Human, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel eats Dean and Sam, Castiel eats Dean's pie, Castiel eats angel grace, Castiel eats humans, Castiel swallows human souls, Castiel's Grace, Castiel's vessel is affected by famine, Chubby Castiel, Coughing, Eating Kink, Funny Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel is doctor sexy, Gen, Giant Gabriel, Giant angels, Giants, Happy Castiel, Hugs, Hungry Castiel, Hunters become the Hunted, Medicine, Nearly Human Castiel, Nearly human Castiel eats humans, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness, Shrinking, Sick Castiel, Size Difference, Souls, Spells & Enchantments, Stomach Ache, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Tiny Dean, Tiny hunters, Tiny sam, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Vessels, Vore, angelic vore, giant castiel, safe vore, tiny humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiecash01/pseuds/Cassiecash01
Summary: Castiel catches the angelic flew a sickness only angels get that is causing his grace to weaken making him really sick. He starts to become more and more human and must face the challenges of being close to being a human again and has problems with the inside of his vessel. Things continue to get worse for Castiel when Castiel becomes more human and gets a really bad upset stomach ache and burping alot, it hurts him so much he can't even move. Dean and Sam want to help cure Castiel and get Castiel's grace recharged fully. Castiel said the only cure for the angelic flew is for an angel to consume a human and absorb part of their soul light energy. They get help from Castiel's big brother Gabriel, however Dean and Sam soon learn that they must shrink and venture into Castiel's vessel inside his nearly human body through Castiel's mouth. Dean and Sam can see Castiel's giant angel true form from the inside of Castiel's human vessel. Dean and Sam must use the power of the human soul to restore Castiel's angelic grace and health to cure Castiel and turn him back into an angel again before Castiel becomes completely human.





	1. Castiel is sick, the problem with Castiel's vessel and the challenges of feeling human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel experiences the feeling of being more human now that he is sick Gabriel helps Castiel to feel better and Dean and Sam shrink and look up at two giant angels looking down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels don't really get sick or hungry, they don't have to eat or sleep, they don't feel human because their grace works to help keep them from feeling like a human. Luckily there is no such thing as the angelic flew but unfortunately Castiel catches a rare illness only angels can get and Dean and Sam must help Castiel find a cure.

One day Castiel was feeling fine he had his angel grace working and nothing to worry about and the next thing Castiel knew Castiel's vessel felt strange his whole body felt more human and he was experiencing some very unpleasant human body functions, body aches and pains.

Castiel was getting concerned that something was wrong with him. Castiel's upset stomach gurgled waterly and grumbled loudly. Castiel clutches to his upset stomach in pain rubbing it softly and slowly as he felt it rumble, vibrate and turn restlessly under his soft hands.

Castiel moaned in pain saying "ahhh!" Castiel said "my stomach, it hurts me so much i can hardly move". Cas said "Dean, Sam i think something is wrong with my vessel it feels different i feel more human now i am experiencing lower adomabla pains" Castiel burped loudly "burp! O excuse me" Castiel said embarrassed.

Cas said "I also feel nauseous, there is an unsettling feeling inside my tummy" Castiel gaged and was having a coughing fit. Cas said "and i am very hungry now" Castiel said as Castiel's empty stomach let out a loud growl of hunger.

Castiel was not use to any of these body functions his body was feeling. Castiel never had to worry about feeling sick, hungry or pain before when he was an full powered angel.

Castiel had to get use to being human again and face the challenges of being human.

Cas' body was changing temperatures feeling cold and hot, like a fever.

Dean and Sam covered Cas with some warm blankets to keep Cas warm when he felt Chilly.

Cas said "thank you Dean and Sam that feels cozy" Cas also felt more human emotions of happyness, sadness, and even anger.

Cas also constantly felt hungry and had to eat now and use the restroom Castiel didn't like feeling so helpless.

Castiel said "I don't understand why I am feeling so human but i think it has something to do with my grace weakening".

Cas said "please I need your help Dean and Sam".Sam said Dean said "Sure Cas anything you need we will help you find a cure to restore your grace fully".

Dean said "here try taking this medicine Cas it will help your stomach settle down and drink tea with honey, get plenty of rest, and keep your hands well washed".

"Thank you" Castiel said "it does seem to be helping me out a little" however it was not helping to restore Castiel's angelic grace. So they read the book called the inner workings of angels to try to find out why Cas was feeling so sick.

Just then Gabriel pops in for a visit everyone heard the sound of wings flapping and Castiel said "hello brother what are you doing here"? Gabriel said "i just wanted to stop by and check up on you little brother".

Castiel tells Gabriel what is wrong with his vessel. Gabriel said that he thinks Castiel might have the "angelic flew" an illness only angels can get, an illness that is strong it slowly makes angel grace weaken until the angel becomes completely human.

This rare sickness has different symptoms one of the symptoms is the stomach flu and this is what Castiel was experiencing.

The feeling was very unpleasant for Cas as he was suffering from a upset stomach. The angelic stomach flu has the same effects of a stomach flew on angels as the stomach flu has on humans and can easily be cured. 

And Gabriel might be able to help Castiel out after all if Dean and Sam are willing to go on a trip to the inside of Castiel's almost human vessel.

Sam and Dean are Unsure about the idea at first but they still wanted to help Castiel restore his angel mojo to full power.

After all they did agree to do anything to help Cas restore his grace, so now they had to do this in order to help save Cas from turning human.

Dean and Sam then agreed to do this to help Castiel out.

Sam said " ok sure we will do this, for you Cas, you are our best friend Cas, and friends help each other out".

Dean said "sure Cas, anything for you, afer all Cas you are the one who always answers our calls for help when we need you, and Cas you did pull me and Sam out of hell right? So i think this is something kind that we can do to help you in return".

Castiel told them that they will be completely safe while they are inside of Castiel's almost human vessel.

Castiel said "don't worry my grace will keep you both safe protecting you both from any harm my vessel my cause you while inside my body".

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Dean and Sam suddenly shrink down to the size of a blueberry.

Dean said "what just happened? Sam said "Did we just shrink?!"

This is the first time Sam and Dean ever shrunk.

And now Dean was soon regretting his choice to agree to this, but he also know that Cas really needed their help. 

The boys then look up at two giant angels looking down on them smiling at the tiny humans.

The tny humans are now looking up at Castiel's giant shoes and a long tan trench coat hanging down.

Gabriel looks down smiles mischievously at the tiny humans.

Now that Castiel is feeling more human now it is harder for Cas to find the two tiny humans.

Dean and Sam call up to Castiel who now looks giant and told Cas to look down in front of him to try to get Cas to notice them.

Unfortunately Castiel doesn't see or hear Dean and Sam at first and calls out to the shrunken hunters as Castiel's big deep voice sounds even louder than normal shaking the guys up a little.

Castiel said in a deep bone chilling voice " Dean, Sam were are you"? "come on out, come out where ever you are" "you two can't hide from me that easily, i am still an angel and i will find you two".

Dean and Sam answered Cas back calling Cas' name saying "Cas we are down here, look down here Cas"!

Castiel is looking around for the small boys walking around shaking the floor like an earthquake for the tiny humans and Castiel keeps on walking stright towards them.

Dean yells "No Cas please stop"! Castiel's big, giant shoes come closer and closer to Dean and Sam booming and thumping around them luckily Cas just steps right over the tiny humans.

Dean and Sam yell up to Castiel again and say "hey Cas watch were you are walking you almost stepped on us"! 

Dean and Sam run away for their lifes as fast as their little legs can go, trying to get away from the two giant angels before they get stepped on and get squished by a giant Cas and wond up stuck under neath Cas's giant shoe.

Being so small the tiny brothers were scared of both of the giant angels and the tiny brothers tryed to hide somewere safe.

But they are soon spotted and then caught as the gentle giant hand grabs the tiny hunters into a giant fist gripping them both tight but not too tight and then Cas raises the tiny humans up into the air were they look into a giant angel's face.

Castiel literally grips both tiny Sam and tiny Dean tight at the same time and raises them from the floor.

The are now face to face with a giant sized Castiel.

They were now looking eye to eye at eachother as Castiel's giant sized face stairing down at the tiny hunters.

The tiny humans are being swallowed up by a sea of big beautiful blue hungry looking angel eyes that were glowing with the light of angelic grace.

Castiel asks "Dean, Sam? Are you two alright"?

Sam said " yes Cas we are fine"

Dean however is silent for a minute still i shock, shaking a little.

Castiel said" "Dean are you alright"?

At first there was no response from Dean, so Cas called again saying "Dean! Please Answer Me".

This time Castiel's louder voice got Dean's attention.

Castiel said "how about you Dean? Are you okay too"?

Dean said still nervously "um, ya Cas I'm fine".

Dean and Sam are looking up and into Castiel's big, giant heart shaped nose. Castiel's nose was dark inside, but the the tiny humans could see a little bit of glowing light deep inside Cas' nose. The tiny hunters also saw all of the dark nose hairs up Cas's vessel's nose. Castiel raises the tiny men up bringing them so close to his nose, that they are now nose to nose with Cas. Castiel inhales deeply so he could smell Dean and Sam to get their sents however Cas nearly sucked the tiny men up his vessel's nose with one heavy inhale. Dean panics and yells at Castiel to put them down.

Dean said " Cas! Stop that! Put us down! Now!".

Cas then feels a strange ticklish feeling inside his vessel's nose.

Cas said "Dean, Sam i feel something funny going on inside my vessel's nose".

Dean said "Cas i think you are going to sneeze! Hurry up put us down"!

Cas said "Dean i am an angel remember? I don't sneeze".

Cas felt this strange feeling again.

Cas said "maybe you are right Dean, i feel it coming and i can't control it".

Dean said "Cas don't you dare sneeze on us!".

Castiel quickly shoved the tiny humans deep down into his trenchcoat pocket for safety. It was dark inside Cas' deep coat pockets, but it also felt warm and cozy.

The tiny humans reach up and grab onto the sides of the pocket and look up and watch Cas. 

Cas then inhales sharply, closes his eyes, opens his mouth and let out a big strong sneeze.

Cas sneezed so hard he shook up the shrunken hunters making them boh fall over and land on top of each other.

Cas looked suprized and confused Cas tilted his hrad in a confused way, he was confused about the new reactions he was experiencing now. 

Dean and Sam yelled "Cas!" "Get us out of your pocket".

Cas looked down into his pocket and scooped out the shrunken hunters, holding the palm of his hand, then gripping them into a tight fist for sucritty.

Sam and Dean said "bless you Cas".

Cas said "thank you".

Dean beged Cas saying "Cas please unshrink us, i don't like being this small".

Castiel said" Dean i can't do that right now my grace is to low right now".

Dean said" well can you ask your brother over there to work his magic and snap us back to normal size"?

Castiel said "Dean i need you to remain this small just for a little while, so you and Sam can help me restore my grace fully".

Castiel stairs at little Dean and little Sam the same way king kong the giant ape from the movies stairs at his little human girl friend.

Castiel's deep voice sounds louder than normal now and rumbles around the tiny humans trying to get them to calm down.

Castiel called to Dean and Sam and said" Dean, Sam please just calm down, everything is going to be alright, it's still just me, and i wont hirt either of you".

Castiel didn't want to scare Dean and Sam so Cas trys to give Dean and Sam a big, gentle hug to calm them down.

This left the tiny humans sandwitched between Castiel's massive, warm and soft chest and Castiel's massive, warm and soft hand. 

The tiny humans can hear the colossal thumping beats of the giant angel's massive heart beating slowly. Castiel's loud thumping heart beats with giant thumping noises and vibrations soothed Dean and Sam a little.

Dean continued to yell at Cas again saying "Cas if you don't put us down right now, i will tickle you so silly that you will regret it, and i mean it"

Castiel trys to hold back a giggle trying not to laugh at how cute the tiny humans look and sound when they are this small but it only makes it worse as Castiel's stomach let out a big loud upset gassy gurggle.

Gabriel however bursts out with laughter and pokes fun at the tiny humans calling them fun sized, minis, shorties, and other amusing nicknames but Dean and Sam were not laughing Gabriel said "o come on lighten up a little you two". 

Dean called Gabriel a big doof and Castiel said "ok brother that's enough teasing them now they are a little sensitive now". Cas said "Dean you should calm down, Gabriel is trying to help after all so lets all just get along with each other". Gabriel said "hey Cassie listen you just made a little joke "a little sensitive" get it"?

Dean said "ok fine i will calm down for you Cas but tell your brother i want an apology". Gabriel said "o I'm sorry Dean you too Sam i didn't mean to hurt your little feelings"? Dean said to Castiel "you know what, your brother stinks at apologies".

Castiel looked up to the ceiling, rolled his eyes and exhaled a breath of air heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! Let me know what you think!


	2. The journey to the center of the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get a up close and personal tour of the inside of Castiel's mouth and go inside the mouth of an angel with a human vessel.

Castiel grips Dean and Sam tight pulling them both closer to his face. Dean and Sam were closer to Castiel's lips, Cas looked like he was ready to kiss Dean and Sam puckering up his lips and moving Dean and Sam closer to his mouth.

Dean said "you know what Cas eat me" Dean was just joking around. However Castiel looked serious at Dean and Sam like he really wanted to eat Dean and Sam and wasn't joking around about it.

Castiel always wondered how humans tasted, and what it was like to eat a human and have a living being inside him.

This one of Castiel's deepest secrets this was something that Castiel kept hidden deep down inside for all this time for a few thousand of years until now.

This is something Cas would never adimit to anyone before because he fellt to embarrassed and besides right now didn't want to freak out the two tiny humans now that they were this small and fragile.

Cas kind of felt like this was cannibalism because he was turning into a human now, and also he was going to be eating two tiny humans now.

Castiel said to them "don't worry you two will be perfectly safe and sound while you are inside my vessel i promous".

"My grace is still strong now and it will keep you both safe, so you don't have to worry you won't be digested in the process like a normal human body functions because I can use my grace to controll how my vessel works, and the amount of acid levels in my stomach".

"My vessel may look human because i know i look like Jimmy Novak from the outside but on the inside my vessel functions like an angel's body". Dean said "ok Cas that's enough of the angelic biology lesson".

Castiel's empty stomach growled loudly rumbling like thunder shaking things like an earthquake surprising everyone. 

Castiel licks his big, dry, light, pink lips slowly and softly staring at the tiny humans intensively with hungry wide big blue eyes.

Castiel lowered them closer down to his slightly parted angel lips as his lips slowly start to open up more and more ready to take the tiny humans inside his mouth. Castiel opened his mouth big and wide.

"Don't even think about it Castiel"! Dean shouts in protest up to Castiel, "you wont like the way we humans taste, humans taste terrible you will get an upset stomach ache and have indigestion" 

But Castiel wasn't listening to any of it as Castiel trys to push the tiny humans inside past his large pink soft angel lips.

Dean and Sam see Castiel's giant stright, pearly white angel teeth slowly part and see and feel Castiel's big long, wet, warm, soft, pink toung licking at them slowly gentlely ready to take them inside. Dean shouts "Cas! Cas! No! Please stop"!

Castiel's long, pink and wet toung came closer and closer to Dean and Sam, "eww gross" Dean and Sam said closeing their eyes as they were greeted by the warm winds of Castiel's breath a warm honey sented breath greeted them surprisingly smelling pleasent and inviting.

Kicking and screaming as Cas brings the bite sized hunters stright into his mouth, Dean and Sam soon found themselves inside Castiel's cave like mouth inside of a big, dark, wet, warm, soft entrance surrounded by pink, wet, warm, soft walls.

and the tiny humans find themselfs in between two large rows of pearly white boulder sized teeth with fillings in some of Castiel's teeth.

The tiny humans were resting on a floor that was Castiel's slippery, soft, warm, wet, long, strong, pink toung.

"Mmm" Castiel moans happily at the brothers delicious and delightful flavors and tastes.

Castiel beguins tasting every molecule from the tiny humans on his toung, licking the hunter brothers around in his mouth back and fourth like a sweet piece of candy savoring their sweet flavors.

"You two taste delicious like sweet honey" Castiel said. Cas was now talking very funny with his mouth so full.

Dean said to Castiel "Cas! Cut that out!, come on Cas please let us out, let us out of here"!

Dean was Yelling from inside of Castiel's mouth for release punching and kicking on his pink rosey puffed out hamster like cheecks nearly choking Castiel making Castiel gag and cough.

Castiel said "no Dean! I need you two inside my vessel to help me restore my grace fully". Castiel closed his full month shut and everything went completely dark at first. 

They then saw the big blue glowing light of grace shinning from the back of Castiel's mouth down his throat it was Castiel's angelic grace lighting the way for Dean and Sam.

"Don't worry it will be alright" Castiel said "now hang on i am going to swallow you two down into my vessel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so, far and feel free to comment but please leave nice comments and make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed this story :)


	3. The way to an angel's heart is through their stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys learn alot more about how the inner workings of angels function when Castiel swallows Dean and Sam down into his human vessel.

Dean and Sam felt Castiel's big wet toung that was baveing them and coving them from head to toe in heavy warm saliva start to lift them both up to the roof of the angel's massive trueform sized mouth.

Castiel's mouth looked like it was part of his normal looking human vessel on the inside but also it was the size of his giant trueform angel body on the inside. Castiel's human vessel looks human but it functions like an angel's body on the inside.

The brothers were soon pulled to the back of Castiel's big mouth and tossed into the back of Cas' throat past Castiel's tonsils. Dean and Sam both panicked and shouted loudly but their voices were a little muffled. Dean yelled "No Cas please don't swallow us down or eat us"! Sam yelled "Please! Cas stop"! "Come on Cas please spit us out"! 

Deep down inside Castiel's heart hurt him for doing this he knew his friends were terrified by this action and wished their was another way to fix his grace but Castiel also knew that was the quickest possable way and the only way he knew of to fully restore his angelic grace.

Castiel tilted his head back quickly and lifted his head up into the air and Castiel remembered a little pome that poped in his mind that went "over the lips and through the gums look out tummy here comes something yummy".  


Then Cas took a big breath deeply inhaling the fresh air though his nose and then Cas took one big heavy gulp very quickly swallowing nearverously. The tiny humans inside Castiel's throat were now hanging on tightly to the back of Castiel's long, pink uvula hugging and clinging to Castiel's uvila trying not to fall down into Castiel's esophagus. 

Castiel struggled to swallow at first and was choking and gaging because Dean and Sam were stuck inside Castiel's throat like a lump in Castiel's throat.

Castiel had to swallow harder again and again Castiel coughed and chocked more and more this was making Cas thirsty so Castiel's big brother Gabriel handed Castiel a bottle of fresh spring water and said " here you go Cassie drink this it will help you swallow better".

Castiel began to drink a bottle of water trying to loosen up the tight grip the humans had on Castiel's now slippery and wet uvila.  


Castiel coughed some more Castiel continued to chug down the water without stopping to take a breath and Dean and Sam's little hands began to loosen their tight grips on the angel's uvila and the miniature men began to slip and slide down off of Castiel's ulivla.

Castiel's swallowed down the tiny hunters whole in one big gulp.

Castiel felt relief and took a breath of fresh air.

Castiel turned to Gabriel and said "thank you brother". 

Gabriel said "your welcome Cassie".

When Castiel swallowed down the tiny hunters Gabriel saw a lump in Castiel's throat disappear down Castiel's neck.

Castiel could feel Dean and Sam as they were sliding down the angel's throat with eas and falling down into the big, long, warm, wet, tube of muscular pink colored flesh that looked like Castiel's normal looking human body but it was giant looking the size of giant trueform size Cas. 

They continued to disapper and fall further and further deeper down the hatch by angel express into the empty dark tunnel lead by a blue glowing light of angelic grace surrounding the whole inside of the angel's inner body. Dean and Sam could now hear the loud, gigantic, thumping beats of the angel's massive, trueform sized heart beating inside of Castiel's chest. This strangely calmed down the tiny humans listing to the relaxing sounds coming from Castiel's beatiful heart beat. Castiel's body was at a nice slow pace and he was taking deep calming breathes that sounded soothing to Dean and Sam.

Still on their way down on the journey to Castiel's stomach Dean and Sam struggled to climb back up trying to escape in the massive, muscular, pink, tube of warm, wet, soft, flesh that continued to pull the hunters deeper further and further down to Castiel's stomach.

The strong mussels in Castiel's esophagus were dragging both of the boys sliding stright down like a slide carrying a little child. They were sliding down deeper and deeper into the angel's esophagus that was slowly taking them stright down to Castiel's big, empty, giant trueform sized, stomach.


	4. Inside the belly of the angelic beast, "friends for dinner"

Dean and Sam soon arrived at the bottom of Castiel's esophagus and the entrance to Castiel's stomach opened up and splash, squish Dean and Sam landed deep inside the center of the angel's vessel inside his massive trueform sized stomach it was a very squishy wet and warm soft and safe spot to land. 

Castiel felt the Dean and Sam fall into his vessel's stomach hitting the bottom. Castiel covered his mouth as Castiel let out a big loud powerful satisfied burp. "buurrp"! "excuse me" Castiel said. Castiel was a little embarrassed and surprised at the reaction his vessel gave and just how the loud the noise he made was from only swallowing two tiny humans. 

Castiel licks his lips slowly smiling happily as he pats and rubs his now full and satisfied stomach happily moaning in pleasure rubbing his full belly gentlely stroking it in circles.

Dean and Sam find themselves in a very mysterious new place covered by giant pink colored fleshy walls the micro men look all around. The surroundings were all strange to Dean and Sam like nothing that they ever experienced before.

The size of Castiel's stomach was gigantic. The temperature inside Castiel's body was warm and conformable it was like waking up inside a warm and cozy bed under the warm blankets, and it was totaly safe inside Castiel's stomach, and it smelled pleasantly sweet. Lots of loud unpleasent watery gurggles and rumble noises surrounded Dean and Sam.

The noises were full of low rumbles, growls and gurgling deep inside the angel's gut that strangely sounded soothing and relaxing rather than scary. They were still wondering where they were and they still couldn't believe what they were seeing, hearing and feeling.

Dean and Sam now know what it was like when food was being eaten and it passes down traveling down into Castiel's stomach.

Dean and Sam were now surrounded by a light blue glowing light of angelic grace that was inside Castiel's vessel.

The light of grace was surrounding the whole inside of the angel's massive trueform sized stomach keeping the humans both completely safe and sound and protecting them from any of the acids inside Castiel's stomach so they wont be burned or digested.

Dean and Sam could now hear the gigantic thumping beats of the angel's big, massive, giant trueform sized heart beating inside of the angel's colossal chest from up above were the tiny humans were.The loud thumbing of the angel's heartbeats were calming and soothing

This was the first time they were ever eaten alive before by anyone expecially being eaten alive by a giant, powerful angel like Cas. This was also the first time Cas ate a human or in this case this was the first time Cas ate two humans whole.

Dean and Sam didn't want to admit it but they were actualy enjoying being inside Castiel's stomach for the moment. They were glad Castiel would never think about hurting them.

Dean said " hey Cas this isen't so bad i think i can get use to it in here". Castiel smiled to himself and looked down at his bare, falt stomach and said "I'm glad you like it in there Dean you should make yourselfs conformable because you two will be in there for a while"

Castiel gave his stomach a happy pat and then began to give himself a pat on the head and at the same time also giving himself some nice gentle belly rubs

Castiel walked over towards the mirror shaking Dean and Sam around like an earthquake slushing around inside Castiel's stomach with the movements the angel took as Cas walked and then Cas looked in the mirror and took off his trenchcoat and unbuttoned his white shirt all the way down taking it off completely and now Cas was shirtless. 

Castiel also unbuttoned and unzipped his pants exposing his bare flat stomach so he can see any movements it makes and give himself belly rubs if he needed them.

Castiel could controll how his vessel functions and what gets digested and absorbed by using his angelic grace to controll his vessel but still Dean and Sam were nervous and felt uneasy about being inside a giant trueform sized angel's nearly human body.

Dean and Sam began to worry when they noticed that they were now surrounded by mushy chewed up food slushing around inside Castiel's stomach being digested and being dissolved and broken into smaller peices by the angel's stomach acids and digestive emzines inside Castiel's vessel's stomach.

However Dean and Sam remained perfectly safe unharmed by the digestion possess going on inside Castiel's stomach.

But still the tiny hunters both sarted to panic tryed to fight their way out by punching and kicking at the warm, pink, soft, wall of muscular flesh inside of Castiel's almost human vessel's stomach from the inside stretching out Castiel's stomach pushing it out further and further.

Cas can see the little hands and feet pushing into the flesh trying to escape from the inside Castiel's firm stomach yelling at Cas saying "Cas please! let us out, let us out"! Castiel's stomach stuck out and was being stretched out moving all around stright forward and side to side.

The tiny humans were trapped inside Castiel's vessel by angelic grace.

This reminded Castiel of the time he went to purgatory and swallowed down millions of souls and the leviathans and how they tryed to get out of Castiel's stomach by stretching it out. This was causing Castiel to feel sick as Castiel swallowed down the nauseous upset feeling burping as his upset stomach turned rapidly and Cas began rubbing it softly. 

Castiel put his hands on top of his upset stomach and rubbed his stomach gently in circles to calm it down and stop the bloated gassy feeling and the rumbling inside. Castiel called to the hunters and told them said "Dean, Sam please stop that moving around in there so much, cut that out, settle down in there because it only makes things worse, you are giving me an upset stomach and indigestion, i'm not letting you out just yet not until you two help me restore my grace fully".

Castiel then let out a big loud burp! Castiel's upset stomach gurgles grumbles and rumbles really loudly Castiel's brother Gabriel said "woo excuse yourself gassy Cassie". "Hey little brother are you ok? what's going on in there? "Cassie are they giving you indigestion or something"? Castiel said "I'm okay" Castiel continued to hiccup until they settled down some giving Cas a relief.

Despite the fact that Castiel's stomach was technically full containing Dean and Sam, Castiel's big, empty and hungry stomach growled loudly again like loud thunder rumbling shaking Dean and Sam it felt like an earthquake. Castiel was getting concerned because he was feeling more hungry and more human.

Unfortunately Castiel's whole body was beginning to turn more human by the second. Castiel was using his grace to keep his friends safe and told the guys if they felt any burning at all then they need to let Cas know immediately and Cas will take the angel blade and cut open his stomach and rescue Dean and Sam and pull them right out, but Dean and Sam didn't want Cas to get hirt doing that they only wanted to help their friend Cas feel better. 

Castiel sits down to take rest his legs and his full stomach changes position sticking out more bulging out forward and Dean and Sam fall down with the movements. Castiel asks if everything was ok in there clutching his stomach nearverously, gripping it tight and rubbing it softly. The hunters answered Cas back saying "yes Cas everything is fine in here but could you ease give us a warning before you start moving around like that". Castiel apologizes to Dean and Sam and Said "im sorry about that".

Castiel was feeling more human emotions and was now ticklish and that gave Gabriel an idea. Castiel's big brother Gabriel tickles Castiel's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave lots of kudos.


	5. Yummy to Cas's tummy, a full heart and a full stomach,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam experience some unexpected surprizes while being trapped inside Castiel's unpredictable stomach. Castiel finds the humans to be a little unsettling. Gabriel has fun tickling Castiel's ticklish tummy. Castiel is acting like a trickster too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated a little as soon as i can. I hope you are enjoying it so far, i had fun writing it.  
> Please leave kudos and don't be shy leave a friendly comment or two :)

Now that Castiel's body is feeling more human emotions, Castiel now feels more sensitive to human feelings like being tickled.

Castiel's tummy is more sensitive to touch and Cas is very ticklish now and Castiel's brother Gabriel knows just what to do and how to make Castiel feel even better.

Gabriel takes advantage of the situation and puts his hands to work ready to tickle Castiel silly on the most sensitive spot on Castiel's body.

Gabriel's hands are reaching out right over Castiel's exposed stomach. Castiel looks up and sees his brother smiling mischievously looking down at Castiel's stomach as Castiel struggles to get away from Gabriel. 

Cas backs up trying to get away from Gabriel slowly trying not to make it obvious that his weakness is being tickled.

Castiel's big brother knew that Castiel didn't want to be tickled right now but Gabriel continued to walk closer to Castiel just to tease Castiel.

Gabriel begins to laugh at Castiel and said "Come on Cassie, it's just me I'm you brother and i love you very much and i would never hirt you, you got to trust me Cas"

Castiel said "i love you too brother, but this isen't just another one of your tricks is it"? Gabriel said "Cassie I'm surprised at you, what would make you think such a thing"? "Brother why would you think that"? Castiel said "because you are always playing tricks on everyone"

Gabriel laughs at Castiel again and said "that may be true brother but this time i think this time you will be pleasantly surprise, you may actually enjoy what i am about to do to you" Castiel said "ok brother go ahead i trust you"

Gabriel then places his hand gentlely on top of Castiel's stomach and beguins to rub Cas's ticklish tummy tickling Castiel's belly. Unfortunately this was also shaking Dean and Sam around from inside Castiel's stomach. 

The tiny hunters are shaking around slushing around inside Castiel's rambunctious stomach like a ship being carried around by a storm at sea, surrounded by all of the water that Castiel drank earlyer that was slushing around inside Castiel's active stomach. Gurggles and rumbling noises become louder now.

Castiel was laughing harder and harder and said "please ha, ha, ha stop that brother that he, he, tickles me, you are making my he, he, stom-ach hirt ha, ha, from laughing so much, not to mention that poor Dean and Sam must be all shook up in there inside my stomach" 

Castiel asks Dean and Sam if everything was ok in there clutching to his stomach nearverously gripping it tight, and rubbing it softly like a pregnant woman and Cas said "Dean and Sam I'm sorry about that, are you both still ok in there"?

Dean and Sam answered Cas back saying "yes Cas everything is fine we are both ok in here but just a little shaken up that's all" 

Dean said " that's ok Cas we forgive you it's not your falt Cas you couldn't help it, now that you are more human now you are feeling more human emotions now like being sensitive to being ticklish"

Castiel said "thank you for understanding Dean" Cas then placed his hand down slowly over his stomach rubbing it softly. Dean also put his little hands on a warm, wet, pink, flesh colored wall inside Castiel's stomach and began to rub Cas' stomach from the inside. 

They could feel eachother rubbing in the same spot. Cas looked down at his stomach and smiled as he saw the movements coming from inside his belly. 

Castiel said "Dean thank you this feels so nice, this makes me very happy, you are making my stomach feel very happy". This really hepled to really relax and loosen up the tight and tence mussels inside Castiel's stomach. 

Castiel was enjoying having his tummy being rubbed from the inside like a nice massage it felt so good and relaxing. Castiel said "ahhh i can get use to this Dean, maybe i should keep you in there a little longer then i planned".

Gabriel begins to laugh at Cas and the whole thing that is taking place and gentlely places his hand on top of Castiel's stomach again, but instead of tickling Castiel's stomach he begins to rub Cas' belly.

Unfortunately this time Gabriel rubbed Castiel's stomach a little too forcefully by accident just a little too much and just hard enough to rock the boat for Dean and Sam once again shaking the boys around once again from inside Castiel's stomach. He was just trying to be playful with Castiel maybe a little too playful not realizing it.

Then Dean had enough of Gabriel shaking them around and in return hits one of the muscular walls inside Castiel's stomach hard with an angry punch from inside of Castiel's stomach. 

Dean hit the angel's stomach so hard from the inside out of frustration that poor Castiel then let out a rather unpleasant and upset loung and loud belch feeling the pain from the impact coming from inside of his vessel's stomach from the punch Dean gave him.

"BUUUURRRRPPPP"! Castiel burped loudly. Then Cas said "excuse me"  
Dean did not mean to hirt Castiel's stomach, he was just trying to hit Gabriel for shaking him around so much. The angel's stomach gurgled waterly and grumbled loudly in protest this was a pain in the gut feeling for Cas. Castiel said "Dean! Stop that!, ahhh" clutching tightly on to his stomach. 

Then Cas said whispering weakly in a soft spoken voice "hey Dean please stop hic hitting me, you are hurting hic me, and now my stomach hic hurts ". Castiel now had the hiccups. Castiel rubbed his belly gentlely. 

Dean said to Castiel that he was sorry for hitting Castiel in the stomach. Dean said " I'm sorry about that Cas, i wasn't trying to hit you Cas, i was trying to hit your brother but I guess you were in the way Cas" Dean joked. Castiel just rolled his eyes and breathed in inhaling heavily in frustration. Cas said :thats ok Dean i forgive you"

Gabriel joked back said back to Dean "ok now you little pain in the gut that's enough you had your fun in there, now you need to settle down in there and stop hitting on my poor brother Cassie, Dean i know you love Casssie but you should know that angel bodys are very sensitive on the inside and you are really giving Cassie a bad stomachache for such a little human you sure are giving Cassie a big stomachache".

Dean stops moving around, Dean and Sam then start to rub Castiel's stomach from the inside to make Cas feel better again. They were even ticking Castiel's stomach from the inside. Castiel was trying to hold back a giant giggle that was trying to escape him feeling the mussels inside his vessel's stomach tence up. Castiel quickly slaps a hand over his mouth and Castiel's stomach shook like an earthquake shaking Dean and Sam around from the inside. 

Castiel let out a big burst of giggles as the hunters little hands continued to rub Cas's belly walls from the inside of Castiel's ticklish tummy. Dean and Sam were tossed around inside of Castiel's stomach by strong moving mussles of wet, pink coloed flesh and soft belly walls.

Cas said "please burp! Stop that that tickles, you're making me bupr! Very nauseous". Castiel began to gag some as his stomach was getting more upset and slushing and gurgling more causing more burps to come out. Cas was embarrassed by the unpleasant series of loud and long burp noises that came out of him. Castiel blushed with a rosey pink color in his cheeks and hiccuping loudly.

Dean and Sam said "come on Cas don't be so serious we were just joking around a little thats all so try to lighten up a little ok?" then they apologized to Castiel for the inconvenience. Castiel is quiet for a moment and Dean said "Cas are you ok"?

Castiel felt thirsty and as sort of a way to get revenge on Dean and prank Dean back without really hurting him and help his stomach settle down. Castiel then reaches for a bottle of sparkling selser water and decided to drank the whole bottle of the selser water to quench his thirst and help sooth his stomach to settle it down and make the hiccuping stop.

The water quickly filled up Castiel's stomach with a clear wet pool of liquids slushing around inside Castiel's stomach and Cas let out a small low burp followed by a larger one letting out the excess air that was trapped inside of Castiel's stomach.

Dean and Sam were surrounded by a very think, cool, clear, bubbly, waterly liquid that was up to their necks. The grace surrounding Dean and Sam made it possible for the hunters to get enough air to breathe without drowning in the water that continued filling up Castiel's gassy, and now bubbly belly.

Castiel's belly was bloated with a lot of gassy air bubbles and looked rounder now on the outside as Cas was stairing down at it very surprised at how much bigger than it looks now. Cas liked the new feeling it gave him it felt so great experiencing the of feeling of being full, it felt very conforming to Castiel. Cas stroked his hand down around his rounded stomach enjoying the feeling of touching the soft, warm skin around his big, bloated tummy.

Dean and Sam were swimming around in the water that was now nice and warm. The water temperature rose up, increasing in temperature from the body heat inside Castiel's stomach. It was now like a big, warm hot tub and the water bubbles were rising up from the air bubbles deep inside Castiel's intestines as food was being digested and absorbed down below. 

This feeling felt great to Castiel, Cas enjoyed feeling human again and having the feeling of something filling up his stomach. Cas looked and smiled and continued to rub his tummy. Cas stomach gurgled waterly the water was slushing around inside Castiel's stomach when he walks around. The air bubbles were gurgling deeply inside. Castiel could feel everything all the movements his grumbling stomach was making. Castiel's hand felt the vibrations rumbling inside and he could feel the gassy pains deep inside his guts that felt strange and uneasy. Cas found the feeling of all of that gas to be unsettling he felt his bloated stomach ake in pain Cas had a really bad stomachache now and felt nauseous and buped some more. Cas had a bit of indigestion and he could hear all of the noises coming from inside his stomach that his stomach was making deep down inside his intestines.

The tiny humans heard the noisey gurggles, grumbles, growls, rumbles and felt vibrations from the organs at work moving food around and creating intestinal gas deep inside the pit of Castiel's lower stomach through the angel's inner body inside Castiel's intestines were now working more like a human's body. 

Castiel could give his body enough energy he needed from the food he consumes and use the food energy to help save on using his grace to keep the feeling of hunger down.

Dean and Sam began to panic shouting " Cas what's going on are we still safe in here"? Castiel promises his friends that they would be perfectly safe inside his vessel's stomach they would be protected by his angic grace so they wont be digested or absorbed by Castiel's grace.

Unfortunately Castiel's grace was also weakening quickly now making his body feel and become more human by the minute. 

That ment Dean and Sam didn't have much time and must work fast before the grace that is keeping them temporarily safe while they are still trapped inside Castiel's vessel starts to wears off. 

They would be trapped inside the newly human body in the most dangerous place of Castiel's newly human vessel a place were they could become Castiel's next meal.


	6. Castiel's hunger, feeling emptyness on the inside,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels more human now and is feeling very tired and very hungry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you liked or what you would like to see happen. I will keep this story updated daily.

Cas walks around some then Cas more human as he now felt tired so Cas sits down on the kitchen chair to relax fighting the earge to fall asleep on the conformable coutch in the other room. Castiel is using a lot of his grace just to keep Dean and Sam safe so Cas gets tired and hungry but doesn't want to eat anything because Dean and Sam were still stuck inside Castiel's belly. Castiel drank some warm water to help his hiccuping settle down and eventually stop. 

The warm water swishing around inside Castiel's belly pushed all of the excrss air out emptying his stomach and into his small intestines witch was causing Castiel to start to feel really hungry and Castiel was feeling even more human emotions now like hungry.

Castiel's grace was not strong enough to cure Castiel and he started to turn more human again.

Castiel's stomach was growling loudly and getting more hungry now that Castiel was feeling more human emotions and Castiel was now experiencing hunger as his grace was slowly weakening more and more.

Castiel's hungry and empty stomach rumbles loudly with hunger Castiel's hungry stomach growled louder and louder uncontrollably as it continued rumbling loud like thunder just beggingto be fed. The desire for food and the feeling of wanting to eat was new to Castiel. The powerful rumbling vibrations were shaking things around like an earthquake, Castiel still had the hunger of an giant trueform sized angel's appetite. and Cas said "Dean, Sam i feel so empty on the inside, i think i should start to fill the big empty void inside my empty and now hungry stomach"

Cas felt so empty inside and needed to fill the empty spot on the inside his hungry empty belly with something to keep his empty stomach feeling full and to give him an energy boost. 

Cas liked having the feeling of something sold like food filling up his hungry and empty stomach. This was something that Castiel enjoyed when he was human before. It made him feel very happy on the inside.

The thought of food just made Cas even hungrier

Cas remembered when he was a full powered angel and he never had to eat before or feel hunger, or feel tired, these are feelings humans and living things feel. 

Angels never had to worry about feeling hungry or tired because they were powerful and were full if angelic grace that gave them thier powers.

Gabriel looks over at Castiel and said "come on Castiel you should really eat something". Castiel reminded Gabriel that angels don't have to eat or sleep, but Castiel's body was so exhausted and more human then angel now and needed human needs now.

Castiel's impatient stomach said otherwise as it growled so loud that it reminded Cas that he is part human now and must eat enough food substance to get enough energy and nourishment to keep his body healthy and strong. 

Castiel was starving and Cas pats his empty stomach agreeing with Gabriel. Gabriel said "that's right Cas now lets get something good and filling into that hungry tummy of yours".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment.  
> Please be nice and mindfull with your words.


	7. An angel's appetite, filling the empty void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel eats human food for the first time sence he started turning more human again. Castiel enjoys his favorite food that he enjoyed when he was a human before. Castiel's favorite food was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Castiel fills the empty void inside his empty hungry stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show so love here and leave me kudos and nice, positive comments.

Cas went into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. Castiel opened the cabnets and saw a jar of honey peanut butter and remembered that he loved peanut butter and jelly sandwitchs when he was human last time. Cas pulled out a jar of all natural light and creamy peanut butter with the honey in it. Cas reached in the cabinet for the honey wheat bread and took out two thick slices of bread out of the bag and set them on a plate.

He opened the refrigerator and took out the grape jelly. Castiel made sure it was grape jelly and not jam sence Cas found jam to be unsettling last time he tryed it. 

Castiel took a knife out of the droor and opened the jar of peanut butter and began to smear both of the slices of bread with creamy peanut butter. Castiel thought the peanutbutter smelled delicious, unlike just tasing only molecules he could now enjoy food as a human would and Cas stuck a spoon inside the peanut butter jar and then licked the spoon clean. 

Castiel licked some peanut butter off of his figure pulling his finger out of his mouth with a wet popping sound and a satisfying mmmm noise moaning in pleasure at the taste of how human food tasted to him now swallowing it all down eagerly. 

Dean and Sam both watched the food as it went falling stright down and landing inside into Castiel's stomach as it was being consumed by Cas and carried down the hatch filling up Castiel's empty stomach they soon become surrounded by mushy peanut butter

Castiel felt so thirsty now his lips feel dry he licks his big pink lips to keep them wet. Castiel pured himself a glass of milk and drank it to help quench his thirst and was down the peanut butter that was sticking to the back of his throat and also to sooth his upset stomach.

White creamy coconut flavored liquids soon filled Castiel's belly and Castiel's belly gurgled waterly. The coconut milk was light on Castiel's stomach and didn't make Cas feel gasser than he already was.

Castiel used the microwave to heat up a mug of water for his teabag and added in a squize of fresh lemon and a tablespoon or two of raw natural honey with no added sugar in it.

Castiel took a big gulp of his warm and refreshing tea made with his favorite food which was honey. The tea tasted delicious as a whole and not just as molecules the feeling of something filling up his stomach felt strange and new but Castiel loved the new feeling.

The warm feeling of the liquids inside his mouth slidding down his throat and going into his belly felt so nice. The warm liquids that quickly filled his empty stomach felt amazing. Being full felt so new to Castiel now it made Cas feel good.

Cas enjoyed the feeling of having warm, filling and wet liquids swishing around inside his belly. The warm liquids that were now slushing around inside Castiel's his stomach began filling him up making him full and warming up his stomach up on the inside. Castiel said "ahhh! That feels nice" Castiel said "my stomach now feels much better, this feels wonderful"

This feels great to Castiel the new full feeling of something inside his belly filling up his hungry stomach was something that Castiel enjoyed when he was human before.

Castiel began to spread the grape jelly on both of the the bread slices and put the bread slices together. Cas was so happy to be eating sold foods now, he eagerly took big bites of the sandwich chewing and swallowing and moaning at the taste on his tongue. Cas ate more like his lod human vessel Jimmy and Cas kind of misses Jimmy's soul sharing the same vessel with him. Now Castiel had his own vessel that was turning more human now. Castiel was now tasting everything as a whole and not just every molecule.

Nothing tasted to over welling, food now tasted enjoyable as a whole to Cas. Cas enjoyed the taste of food again. Castiel enjoyed the feeling of being full and warm and not empty on the inside. Cas said "mmm, mmm, now that really hit the spot, these make me feel very happy" Castiel felt as if he could eat hundreds of peanut butter and jelly sandwitchs. Castiel made himself a few more extra pb and jelly sandwitchs and eagerly ate them up devouring them quickly pushing and shoving the delicious food in to his mouth. Castiel's cheecks puffed out like a hamster. Castiel swallowed down the mushy food down his gullet quickly.

Castiel drank the rest of his tea and Cas' belly gurgled and rumbled as the tea helped Cas with his digestion problems and broke up some of the gas bubbles that were trapped inside his gurgling, bloated, swollen, gas filled and akey belly.

Cas burped lightly and gentlely rubbed his now warm tea filled belly gentlely. This made Cas feel nice and relaxed. A full stomach and a belly rub was just what Cas needed.

Castiel put his hand on top of his bear naked, exposed, flat but upset stomach. Under his unbuttoned dress shirt and Cas could feel the gassy pains beginning to calm down and the air bubbles loosen up and Castiel could feel the active rumbling vibrstions of the gas bubbles moving arond inside him breaking up inside his belly as his stomach gurgled waterly.

This started to make Cas feel much better. Cas burped out some of the gas bubbles that came out of him the rest of Cas' gas just passed through and went into Castiel's small intestines and the air was being pushed around by the movements of the small intestines and being pushed into the large intestines.

Cas felt the gas moving around inside him and hird the loud rumbles inside his lower adomabla area. Castiel then let out a big noisy fart that was loud and smelled stinky. Castiel's cheecks blushed and turned pink from embarrassment and Castiel's brother said " it's alright Cassie it can't be helped now that you are becoming more human that kind of stuff is going to happen so just let it all out"

Castiel said "thank you for understanding Gab, I love you" Gabriel said " you're welcome Cas i love you too" Cas was feeling sensitive so Cas hugs Gabriel and Gabriel tells Cas to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback is very much appecatited. Please leave kudos.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Be kind when you use your words.  
> If you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it at all.  
> Thank you for reading this work.  
> I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.


	8. The inner workings of angels,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel beguins to experience how digestion works for the first time in a long time and feels how it feels inside his almost human body. Dean and Sam experience being digested from inside Castiel's belly.  
> Dean and Sam see how Castiel's body works and experience what happens to food when Castiel gets the munchies and eats some peanutbutter and jelly sandwitchs and washes them down with a cup of tea and honey. Grace helps to protect Dean and Sam keeping them safe inside Castiel's stomach but using up more grace tires Castiel out so they must work fast to help Castiel strengthen his angelic grace before Castiel becomes completely human and Dean and Sam don't have the grace surrounding them to keep them safe while inside Castiel's newly human stomach.  
> When a human soul is swallowed by an angel and the soul comes in contact with angelic grace, the soul is absorbed into the angel's vessel and the soul helps to strengthen the angel's grace making the angel stronger and more powerful. Grace keeps the souls trappedinside the angel's vessel but Souls can also be released by the angel.

Castiel uses his grace to absorb energy from the things that he consumes however he can also use it to keep his two best friends Dean and Sam completely safe so they wont get absorbed by Castiel's grace or be digested by his almost human like body while they were inside Castiel's stomach.

As the food was traveling down Castiel's gullet and going into Castiel's stomach space began to fill up and Dean and Sam soon found themselves to be cramped up surrounded by mushy chewed up food and wet warm liquids that Cas consumed slushing around inside the pit Castiel's stomach and they heard gurgling noises surrounding them inside the whole inside of the angel's belly around the tiny humans.

Castiel burped loudly making room for dessert letting out the excess air that was trapped inside his stomach after swallowing a lot of air and eating too fast out of excitement, from enjoying food as a whole again during his first tasty meal he had in a long time.

Cas giggled feeling so full and happy now that he ate something filling. Castiel patted his now rounded bloated gassy and full stomach happily.

The acids and digestive juices inside Castiel's stomach started to increase eagerly ready to digest all of the food that Cas ate.

The food that was sitting inside Castiel's stomach was getting ready to be digested and absorbed and now the process of digestion was beginning.

Food was now being broken down into smaller pecies around the tiny humans by digestive emzines. The tiny humans who were scared of being digested with the food shouted for Cas to let them out of there. Castiel's body was working alot more like a human's body now.

Before the angelic grace inside the angel's vessel inside the Cas' stomach would just burn, digest and absorb the food that Cas ate to help Cas absorb the energy in the foods that Cas consumed. The angelic grace would just turn the food into energy to power up his grace even more.

Cas didn't even have to use the restroom or anything and could eat as much as he wanted to and his body was big inside because his true form was massive as big a giant city building and now maybe even bigger than the Earth because now he was a very powerful kind of angel the highest class of angel one called a seraphim who had a lot of wings and many faces in his truform that is.

Now digestive enzymes inside the angel's stomach began to break down the food inside Castiel's belly. Castiel's stomach was busy also working on Dean and Sam as they were being digested too.

Castiel's angelic grace was still strong enough to keep them both safe so they didn't get burned or broken down into smaller pecies inside Castiel's stomach.

Dean and Sam were being moved around churing with the wet, soft, mushy food inside the angel's gigantic stomach. Gurgling rumbling and gassy air bubbles filled Castiel's stomach.

Castiel used a little his remaining grace to protect his human friends from becoming part of his dinner. The light if angelic grace glowed brightly around Dean and Sam.

Castiel used his hand to reach inside his belly to grip his friends tight and secure them into a tight protective fist while Castiel's stomach continued to work on the food and Cas' stomach as it started to push all of the food into his small intestines to be further digested properly.

Once Castiel was done digesting his dinner he let go of Dean and Sam placing them gentlely down back inside his once again empty stomach, were Dean and Sam would stay for now and be safe and not get mixed up with Castiel's food that was being digested inside Castiel's human like body in Castiel's small intestines.

But Cas told Dean and Sam that they would soon have to go inside his small intestines to be absorbed by Castiel's grace inside the angel's intestines so Castiel could get enough energy from Dean and Sam's human soul without hirting them.

Dean and Sam soon realized were they must go next and it was the same place were the all of that food was going, except the humans wouldn't end up being digested by the angel's human like body.

They would be particularly absorbed by the grace but they still be protected by Castiel's angelic grace from the digestive process and digestive juices in Castiel's human like small intestines for as long as Cas could protect them.

Hopefully Cas would get strong enough to turn back into a full powered angel soon before his grace weakens to much and Castiel becomes so human that Dean and Sam would accidentally be digested by human Castiel. 


	9. Castiel swallows a pill camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets curious about how his vesseel functions what it looks like on the inside of his stomach, so Cas decides to swallows a small little pill camera that shows the inside of Castiel's almost human vessel's stomach to see what it looks like inside his belly and what gose on inside his stomach. 
> 
> Castiel is very pleased that he will soon see what is happening inside of his vessel's stomach but Castiel would have to wait a while when the pill camra passes through his small and large intestines before he can see the results. 
> 
> Castiel can't wait to see the images and video the camera takes from the inside if his stomach and intestines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me lots of kudos!  
> Feel free to make comments to let me know what you think so far, i want to hear from you, but please remember be kind with your words. Thank you.

Castiel is curious about the way his almost human vessel works and functions and also what it looks like inside his nearly human like stomach now that his body was more human like.

Castiel was always curious what it looked like inside his human stomach.

Now that his grace is weaker things seemed to change a little and Castiel gets really hungry.

Castiel's stomach rumbles loudly and it reminded him that he is a little more hungry now that he feels more human so Cas looks around the house for something good to eat.

Castiel spots a tiny clear rounded object and closely examines it closely. Castiel recognized it as a tiny camera of some sort.

Castiel's empty stomach growled loudly rumbling louder reminding Cas of his hunger. Castiel then got an brilliant idea. 

Cas squint his eyes, looks curiously at the tiny ovject and then takes the device puts it up to his nose and sniffs it. Cas smells it but it doesn't have much of a smell.

Castiel gets curious about how it might taste and so Castiel puts the camera closer to his large pink lips, opens his mouth, puts the small device on his toung inside his wide open mouth and quickly swallows the small object down with a big gulp while drinking a glass of water.

Cas felt it hit the bottom of his stomach with a splashing, gurgling noise. The tiny object was filling up space in there making him feel temporary full for the moment.

"burp"! Cas let out a big loud satisfied burp and giggled laughing at the gassy reaction his vessel made. Cas patted his stomach happily and took a walk around the house as the thing he swallowed was slushing around inside of the angel's stomach.

Cas really in joyed this having the feeling of something inside his stomach it was one of Castiel's favorite parts of feeling human.

"Ahhh" Cas said pleased to have something els inside his belly. Cas sat back on the coutch to relax and let his little snack digest easily inside his belly.

The device will pass through Castiel's digestive tract and Castiel will see what it looks like inside his more human looking stomach and intestines.

Cas patted his stomach it felt strange having something new being inside his stomach. Castiel was eager to see what the inside of his stomach looked like and how it worked.

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were now surrounded with the small strange snack object Castiel just swallowed.

Castiel's stomach acid levels were rising once again trying to break down the contents in Castiel's stomach.

Dean couldn't take much more of the torture Castiel was putting the tiny humans through.

Dean freaked out and shouted at Cas again asking Castiel to get them out of his stomach before they get digested. 

Dean said " Cas! Please let us out of here!, i don't know how much longer we have until your grace weakens, we might get burned by your stomach acid and accidentally digested in your new human body". 

Sam trys to get Dean to calm down saying " Dean please try to calm down, Cas wont let that happen to us, he promised us we would be completely safe, cas knows what he's doing Dean, you just have to have faith in him and trust him, and we will be out of here soon enough".

Dean said "Sam we are inside Castiel's almost human like stomach and Cas is slowly loosing his powers, soon we wont be protected by Cas' grace and we might accidently be digested by human Cas! Accidents do happen you know"

Castiel heard Dean's pleas and crys for release and said "Dean!, Sam is right, i would never let that happen to you, i would let you out immediately before that can happen"

Dean said "Cas how exactly do you plan on letting us out of here"?

Castiel was silent for a moment, and didn't answer Dean's question right away. 

Dean said "um Cas? You do have a plan on how to get us out of here don't you? 

Castiel said "don't worry Dean of course i have a plan".

Unfortunately the truth was that Cas had no idea how he was planning on getting Dean and Sam out once he turned back into a full powered angel because he had no gag reflexes, and angels don't use the bathroom.

Angels just absorb things inside their vessels and convert them into energy to make their grace stronger.

Castiel said "dont worry Dean we will cross that bridge when we get to it"

Dean said "I hope you are right Cas, i trust you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me lots of kudos!  
> Feel free to make comments to let me know what you think so far, i want to hear from you, but please remember be kind with your words. Thank you.


	10. Castiel's sweet tooth and Cas' cravings for Dean's pie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Castiel asks "where's the pie"? Lol.  
> Castiel eats Dean's pie. Castiel enjoys the feeling of being a human, the feeling of being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show your love and support and please make sure to leave me kudos and comments. Thank you for reading this story so far. Let me know what you think so far. :)

Castiel was still not feeling completely full after eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and needed to eat something els to eat.

Cas still felt hungry and wanted something else to eat.

Castiel gose into the kitchen to find more food to curve his appetite.

Castiel wanted to just stuff himself full and fill up his empty, hungry, noisy, loud, growling stomach that was begging to be fed grumbling impatiently.

Castiel gets very hungry and soon spots a delicious and tasty looking pie that was left out on the counter top. 

This pie looked so tasty that it was making Castiel very hungry and Castiel felt even more hungry now. Castiel's stomach was growling loudly and getting more hungry now.

Castiel eyed up the tasty looking pie that was once Dean's pie.

Now Cas is now craving something sweet and Dean's pie looks delicious to Cas.

Castiel smells the delicious aroma sent of the fresh baked pie all as a whole and not just as molecules.

Castiel said "mmm that smells yummy"

Dean asks Castiel "hey Cas what smells yummy"?

Castiel answered "pie"

Dean said "pie?, o yaa i made that myself this morning Cas it a homemade cherry pie"

This pie was a very special pie because it was one that Dean baked himself.

Knowing that made Castiel even more eager for a taste of this special treat that was just begging to be eaten.

Cas was stairing wided eyed at the pie in a hypnotized by his hunger.

Castiel thought he could hear the pie speaking to him just tellimg hime to "eat me Cas".

Cas was really craving Dean's special treat now.

Castiel's mouth was practically watering.

Castiel felt like he had an angel on his right shoulder telling him not to eat Dean's pie and a devil on his left shoulder telling him to go ahead and eat the pie.

He still had room in his stomach for some desert and Dean's pie was looking like the perfect thing to satisfy Castiel's hunger.

Castiel said" this pie looks so delicious Dean can i please have some?

Dean shouted to Cas "Cas! Don't you dare even think about eating my pie! "

Castiel felt like he couldn't control his craving but he had to stay strong for Dean's sake.

Gabriel was trying to tempt Castiel with Dean's sweet treat and Gabriel said " Cassie won't you join me for a slice of this scrumptious looking pie".

Gab was ready to cut himself and Castiel a slice of the tasty pie.

Castiel said " no thank you i better not Dean will not be please with me if i do".

Cas continued to stair over at the pie with hungry eyes.

Gabriel said "come on Cas just take one smell bite, you don't know what your missing".

and then Cas finally gave in and before he knew it Cas was already gearing up for his next meal.

Cas started setting the table with a plates, napkins, forks, a knife, and a cup for his drink.

Cas found himself beginning to pour a glass of milk and he took the whipped cream out of the refrigerator.

Castiel said "Dean i don't think i can controll myself"! 

Dean said" Cas! No! Don't you dare do what i think you are about to do! Don't you dare eat that pie! That's my pie Cas, you can't just eat my pie like that."

Castiel said "but Dean you don't understand, i need pie"!

Castiel asks Dean if he can just have a small slice of pie.

Dean said"well okay Cas but just one small peice, Okey"?

Castiel said "thank you so much Dean".

Dean said " your welcome Cas"

Gabriel begins to cut a small peice of Dean's warm fresh baked pie a place it on a plate right in front of Cas.

Gabriel said "eat up Cassie".

Castiel looks down at the yummy looking slice of sweet cherry pie, then graps the can of whip cream but desides to not put anything on this masterpiece of a morsel. 

Cas then picks up a fork and pokes into the pie slice, as gooey red cherrys and pie filling squart out on the the sides of the slice.

Cas then raises the fork and piece of pie up to his open mouth and places the pie covered utensil stright into his big mouth and chews slowly savoring the delectable taste of pie.

Castiel moans happily as chews the pie all up into really small and mushy pies. Castiel then swallowed the mouthful of pie. 

The pie slides down and passed down Castiel's esophagus. The pie then arrived inside Castiel's stomach and plopped into a pile of mushy materials falling right on rop of Dean and Sam.

And all poor Dean can do is watch in horror as his preshious pie turn into mush, as it continued to dissolve in Cas' stomach.

Castiel fills the void as he beguins to devour the delectabl, delightful, and delicious desert.

Gabriel asks Cas how the pie was and Cas answers in an unexpectedly way. Castiel lets out a light burp making room inside his stomach for more of the pie.

Gabriel said "well i guess that answers my question, Cassie you must reall love pie now hu"?

Castiel mumbles back with a "mmm hmmm" noise as his mouth is still full of sweet, warm pie.

Castiel found out that he loved pie, now that he could taste food as a whole and not just as molecules.

Dean yells at Castiel again saying "Cas! Be careful when you swallow. You just buried us under mushy chewed up pie.

Castiel just contiues to quickly and eagerly swallow down large bites of sweet cherry pie at a time.

Castiel lets out a soft hiccup and pats his pie filled belly happily, pleased and highly satisfied with his tasty treat.

Castiel said "I'm hic! So sorry Dean, But I'm hic! not sorry I'm enjoying hic! your yummy hic! pie, this hic! Pie is yummy to my hic! Tummy".

Castiel now had the hiccups!

Cas said "thank hic! you Dean that pie was hic! just what i needed, that really hic! hit the spot". 

Castiel finishes with another satisfied belch, and a nice belly rub massaging his full and bloaded stomach happily.

Castiel washed his tasty treat down with a nice, cold glass of vegan milk, to quench his thirst and fill more space inside his growing stomach. The milky soothing liquid seemed to be helping to coat Cas' stomach and help Castiel to get rid of his hiccups. 

Dean and Sam now find themselves in a soupy mixture of milk and pie mush all being broken up by stomach acids and emzimes in the angel's stomach.

Food was churning as it was being digested inside Castiel's active stomach. Dean and Sam soon find themselves to be moving around inside the angel's belly too.

Castiel's grace was protecting Dean and Sam surrounding them in a protective blanket of blue light trying to keep them still as the angel's stomach worked on the food.

Castiel's stomach gurgled waterly and continued to grumbled very loudly. Castiel clutches to his upset stomach. Castiel's stomach hirts him so much now. Castiel ate to fast and gave himself a bellyache. 

Castiel looks down at his rebellious and swollen stomach and beguins to rub his tummy gentlely.

Growls, gurggles, grumbles and rumbles all continue to erupt repildly inside his angry abdomen. 

Castiel applys a little bit of pressure with his hand to his gassy gut. He presses down with his hand on his stomach on the most bloated spaces of his stomach to try to calm it down. 

Castiel's upset stomach then lets out a really long and loud unhappy growl.

On the inside of Cas' belly Dean and Sam are now being squinted by Castiel's stomach mussels as the walls of the angel's stomach were caving in on them The angel's belly was moving closer and closer in on the humans as Castiel was pushing on his stomach from the outside.

Dean and Sam yelled at Cas saying "Cas cut that out you are squishing us in here"!.

Cas said "i apologize Dean and Sam, but my stomach hurts so much, and this seems to be helping me feel much better"

Castiel felt the angry gurgling noises beguin to settle down as the air passed out of the angel's stomach and moved in to Castiel's intestines. 

Castiel could hear all of the rumbles deep down inside his intestines as the gas was being push through the angel's intestines by strong mussel movements inside Castiel's intestines.

Castiel enjoyed hearing the funny noises his body makes as it was turning into a human. 

It gave Cas a good feeling a feeling no angel has ever felt before, this was the feeling of being human.


	11. Castiel's vessel is affected by famine again,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels tired and falls asleep and starts to dream.  
> Cas has a dream that he starts to eat alot. 
> 
> Castiel discovers just how much he loves eating food now that is more human than angel now.
> 
> Unfortunately Castiel's more human like vessel is also the victim of famine and Cas can not stop eating as he enjoys the tastes of food. 
> 
> Castiel's very own human like vessel is now feeling the affects of famine.  
> How will Castiel overcome becoming the victim of famine?
> 
> Enjoy the madness 
> 
> To be continued

Castiel was feeling drained and exhausted, Cas was so tired Cas' grace was dangerously low now, and Cas needed a nap so Cas started to doze off into a deep sleep.

Castiel relaxed his body saving what little grace he had left inside his so Dean and Sam will stay safe.

Castiel could dream now that he was almost human.

Castiel started to dream that he was fully human and on an eating kink.

In Castiel's dream Dean and Sam were in the kitchen making food for Cas

Castiel was bossing Dean around being groutchy, and pushing poor Dean around all day because Cas was very hungry and just wanted to eat something.

Cas said to Dean "Hey Ass-butt! Hurry up I'm hungry"! "Feed me Dean"! "I'm starving"! "I feel so empty inside!" "My stomach is so empty and it wants food now"! "Now get me something to eat or I'll eat you all up"!

Castiel's stomach let out a huge rumble that was so loud it sounded just like thunder.

Cas' rumbling stomach was so loud it was nearly shaking the bunker like an earthquake reminding Dean that Castiel wanted to eat now.

Cas asked Dean " do you hear that noise Dean"?! "That is the sound of my hungry and empty stomach waiting to be fed with food so it will be nice and full"!

Castiel's stomach continued to growl impatiently getting louder and longer each second that Castiel had to wait to eat as Castiel's tummy was demanding food.

Castiel was rubbing his empty and very hungey stomach impatiently as the gurgling continued to get noisier.

Cas could feel the growling vibrations rumbling underneath his plam coming from inside his growling stomach.

Castiel said "Dean! You better hurry up in there I'm still hungry! And i can't wait to eat any longer. You better feed me immediately"! 

Castiel demanded food saying "my stomach can't wait anymore Dean! Its empty and wants food now" "i need to eat something now"!

Cas complained ans complained soundimg even more groutchy by the second.

Dean was hurrying into the other room with Castiel's food.

Castiel feasts his eyes on the delicious meal that was brought out to him.

Castiel grabbed Dean and gripped poor Dean tight. Cas then was dragging Dean down and pulling Dean closer to his loud grumbling stomach until Dean was resting his squished face flat on top of the center of the pit Castiel's growling stomach.

The angel's empty, noisy belly was growling angery at Dean demang food. Dean could feel and hear all of the enormous loud growls erupting from deep inside the pit of Castiel's stomach 

Cas did this so Dean can hear all of the hungry noises that kept on coming from inside Cas' empty stomach. 

Cas wanted Dean to hear hear all of the growling noises rumbling inside Castiel's hungry and empty stomach so Dean would get the message.

Dean could feel Castiel's strong tight stomach mussels moving around inside the angel's churning stomach.

Castiel growling stomach was vibrating forcefully deep with Castiel's vessel. Letting out extra loud noises right underneath Dean.

Cas' stomach was right against Dean's face as Cas continued to apply pressure to his rumbling stomach pressing into it and pushing Dean's head into his gurgling stomach more and more.

Castiel said "doesn't that feel good Dean"? "It's kind of like your own personal massage therapy except with my warm soft belly underneath. It's just like resting your head on a big ferm fluffy pillow sinking slowly into it".

Castiel wrapped his wings around himself and Dean in a playful hug like a soft warm blanket covering the two of them. .

Dean leaned up on top of the angel's warm and soft stomach and said "o yes, Cas that feels so nice thank you Cas."

Castiel said "come on Dean just listen to that. Do you hear that Dean"?!

"This is all your falt you know you are the reason why I'm so hungry, you made me wait too long".

"Dean You better be a little quicker next time and keep on feeding me or els i might just eat you all up next time".

"Dean you might just wake up one time and find yourself inside my hungry stomach"!

"Dean you might be the one filling the empty void inside my vessel's hungry stomach".

"and i wont let you out Dean, well not until you pass through my digestive system safely of course".

I want you fully digested but i want you to remain unharmed so i can feel you moving around inside me". Cas giggles joking at Dean.

Dean you will be my very special meal, you will be trapped inside my stomach and you will be all mine, i will enjoy having you inside of me". 

Dean smiled at the thought of being inside his angel friend's stomach surrounded by warmth, rumbling and belly movements. Dean thought squirming around inside Castiel's stomach and squeezed by cas' insides sounded kind of fun.

Castiel said "ok Dean you know what to do, now get going and start feeding me already I'm starving!"! 

Dean knew that Cas liked particularly the peanut butter and jelly sandwitchs Dean and Sam made for him, So Dean picked up a nice big messy peanut butter and jelly sandwiche and broug it stright to Castiel's lips.

Cas opened his mouth really wide, still keeping one hand on his belly rubbing his empty stomach that was growling for food.

Cas bit down slowly taking one big bite of the sandwich nearly biteing Dean's fingers.

Dean said "Hay Cas be careful you almost bit me".

Castiel didn't answer Dean back because Cas was too busy chewing a mouth full of food and trying to swallow all of the food down his greedy gullet.

Cas begins to eat non stop filling ever inch if his growing belly greedily with food. Castiel continued to devour every morsel and scap of food he can find.

Cas could still eat a much as a giant trueform sized angel with a human vessel and still feel like a human at the same time. Cas just kept on stuffing himself silly with food.

Cas was overeating so much that Cas lost count of how much he ate, and just actly just how many sandwitchs the angel stuffed his face with and swallowed down his gullet to fill up the empty hollow space inside his hungery belly. Cas wasn't even feeling full.

He just kept on shoving more and more food into his wide open mouth and moaning at the delicious flavors and taste of the food.

Cas kept on downing more and more food swallowing down the food quickly pushing it down hatch and Cas wasn't even feeling full at all.

Cas kept on eating all day, none stop, stuffing tons of food in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it all down quickly. Cas wasn't even feeling full.

Dean stairs wide eyed at Cas and said "um Cas? Are you done eating yet"? 

Castiel looked serious at Dean and said "no Dean! I'm still hungry! Now please don't disturb my meal time"!

Castiel's shirt was getting very tight over his big, bulging ovwrsized stomach that was growing rounder and rouder.

The angel's bulging stomach continued to push out forward each time Cas swallowed down his food. 

Buttons were beginning to pop off Castiel's now tight buttened down white dress shirt at an alarming rate. 

Castiel unbuttoned his white shirt and unbuckdled his dress pants and let his over grown stomach just hang out, as Castiel's belly continued to stick out further and further growing bigger and bigger.

as Cas' rounded belly expanded forward, Castiel's tummy sat conformably between his hands as Castiel patted it, and rubbed it gently massaging the bloated and hard spots on his streatch out stomach, that was full of gas and mushy pieces of chewed up food all slushing around inside his swollen stomach.

Castiel's bloated stomach rumbles loudly with gassy rumbles and loud gurgling. Each rumble sounds louder and longer each time Castiel swallowed his food down into Castiel's bottomless pit of a stomach.

Castiel said to Dean "hey Dean! Get over here, right now! I need you to start massaging my stomach as i continue to eat. 

My overstuffed belly is extreamly bloated and it is really in need of a good rub. Dean start rubbing my belly now"! Come on Dean make my belly feel good. Make my my poor sick tummy feel better".

Cas pushed his stomach out further forward so Dean could reach it better. Dean reached his hand forward trying to get a good grip on Castiel's large bloated stomach. Cas stomach suck out so much it was kind of like trying to massage a big balloon.

Castiel's streathched out, enlarged and enormous stomach nearly swallowed up Dean's smaller hands.

Castiel giggled as Dean's hands went to work and rubbed small gentle circles on the angel's ticklish stomach.

Castiel relaxed and said "o Deeean ahhh, o yes Dean that feels wonderful, now keep rubbing my stomach more and don't stop.

"Dean you need to put more pressure on my stomach press really hard and move your hands closer to my mid section, that's were the real tence parts are, and keep on going please don't stop.

Castiel's gassy stomach gurgles grumbles and rumbles really loudly in protest as the air shifts inside breaking apart the trapped gases that were sitting uncontrillably inside Castiel's stomach.

Cas forced Dean's sinking hand in deeper into the skin on his vessel's stomach pushing and burying Dean's hand deeper into the flesh of the angel's stomach right on top of Castiel's stomach. 

Cas put his hands on top of Dean's hands, and pressed them in forward father and futher until Castiel's oversized stomach growled louder and longer.

Cas said "o Deeean i really wish you were inside my stomach right now, giving me conforming belly rubs from the inside of my stomach, your rubs feel so heavenly". 

Castiel's gassy stomach grumbles again and Castiel lets out a big loud long, gassy belch erupt out of his vessel's stomach it was a sign of relief.

"Uuurrrppp"! Castiel said " oops parden me, i didn't know i had it in me Dean. Thank you so much Dean that felt great, ahhh what a relief, that's just what i needed to do".

"I just really had to let the air bubbles in my belly come out so i will have more room inside my stomach for even more food.

Dean tryed to pull away but Cas had Dean gripped so tight, Dean couldn't even escape Cas' strong grip. Cas was too strong for Dean. Cas was forcing Dean to stay put on top of the his swollen and bloaded stomach.

Dean looked up at Cas and said "Cas please warn me next time when you have to do that, your burps smell offal".

Dean contiued telling Cas that "All of that overeating and that food you keep craming up inside your vessel's stomach really makes your burps smell even worse now. Your gas smells really bad now Cas".

Cas said "I'm sorry Dean, but you know it can be helped, i can help it when it happens, when the gas bubbles inside my stomach are ready to come out, it just happens. My vessel is just giving it's natural reaction to passing gas out of my gassy bloated stomach".

Dean said "Thats just great Cas, thanks alot Cas, now i smell like a peanutbutter sandwitch and your stomach contents".

Cas told Dean " you know what, you really do smell delicious now Dean, and i could just eat you right up right now".

Sam cam in the other room to chech on Cas and Dean.

Sam said "Dean what's taking you si long"? "We got to keep making food for Cas remember"?

Cas said "Sam there was a change in plans. Dean busy now he is going to stay here with me for a while. I can really use a good belly rub about now. Do you care to join us? My belly is big enough for the two of you to rub it. Come on Sam i know you want to".

Sam gave in a stared rubbing circles on Cas' stomach as cas' stomach rumbled uncontrillably in relief.

Cas said"good boy Sammy, you learned well, kerp it up that feels amazing".

Cas pulled Sam down on top of his stomach and said " doesn't that feel nice Sam all of those active rumbles vibrating in there right underneath your face as you rest on the warm soft skin on my conformable stomach".

Sam smiled at Cas blushing in bliss. Sam said "thank you Cas, that feels amazing".

Cas said "don't you want to be inside my stomach right now"? "I will be keeping you all warm and cozy as my stomach mussels push on you gently coating you in warm fluids as my stomach walls rub against you giving you relaxing messages". "You wont even be burned by my stomach acid because i will make it completely safe for you". So what do you say are you up to it? 

Sam smiled at Cas blushing in bliss. Sam said "well i suppose we can try that one time Cas".

Castiel said "how about now Sam"? 

Cas looks over and said "come on, you too Dean, i have enough room in here for the two of you".

Dean said "Cas no"! I don't want to be in your stomach".

Cas said "ok, fine Dean, then get me something els to eat then and hurry up im still hungry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos please, and a friendly comment. Let me know what you think. Did you enjoy reading this story? If so let me know.


	12. Castiel learned it from the pizza man, Castiel's dream part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is the pizza man and makes a special pizza for Castiel. Castiel turns into an archangel.

As Dean and Sam were busy in the kitchen making Cas something to eat, Gab stops in to check on Cas.

Gabriel appears to Castiel in his dream and gives him a surprise.

In Castiel's dream Castiel is human now and suffering from famine.

Castiel said to Gabriel "brother my stomach still wants more food and to be fed because my belly isn't quite full yet, do you have anything els for me to eat? I want to fill the empty spot inside my hungry stomach".

Eating human food feels amazing to Castiel and now Castiel can't stop eating. Castiel is overjoyed at the tastes of food. Castiel just want to feel full and stuff food into his stomach until he bursts.

Gabriel said "um Cas? Don't get me wrong but i noticed you are eating an offal lot more food then normally, aren't you feeling full by now?"

Castiel answered "no i'm not even feeling a little bit full, i'm still very hungry, I'm practically starving, and i just want to keep eating more food to fill the empty spot inside my hungry stomach."

Gabriel looked down at Castiel's stomach which looked much bigger now, Gab was getting very concerned about Castiel's constant eating habits.

Gabriel said "um Cas i think we have a problem i think there is something seriously wrong with you, i think your nearly human vessel is feeling the affects of famine and that is why you are not feeling full yet,

and that's also why you keep on stuffing yourself silly and keep on filling the empty void inside your hungry stomach with with so much food,

besides all of that food is just sitting in your stomach and that can't be good for a nearly new human such as yourself expecially being a nearly new human that's not use to eating so much food.

Cas i don't mean to sound rude but don't you see how big your stomach is? and just how big your belly grew?

just take a look in the mirror at yourself, your belly is now twice as big as it was before,

You stomach was so much flatter before and now it looks like you just swallowed a watermelon whole".

Castiel pats his tummy proudly and lets of a pleased belch making room for more food to go into his belly 

Castiel said "i cant help it, i hunger for the tastes of food now and besides it feels so good to keep on eating feeding my belly what it wants, and what my stomach really wants is more food to fill it up and feel nice and full".

Cas you really need to stop eating so much, we are almost out of food and eventually you are only going to make yourself even more sick". Castiel said "but i can't help it i still don't feel full yet, i just want to keep eating, do you have anything els to eat for me"?

Gabriel then had a tricky plan to help Cas.

Gabriel laughed at Cas and said " yes Cassie i think i can get you a very special delivery how about some pizza brother"?

Gabriel said "and i will be the pizza man Cas"

Castiel said "mmm pizza that sounds delicious thank you brother"

Gabriel began to make a very special pizza for Cas a magical pizza that will help Castiel defeat the effects of famine for good.

The special ingredient used in Castiel's special pizza was a little bit of archangel grace, once Castiel consumes the grace his vessel will become full of angel grace making Cas' stomach full and Cas will become an archangel temporarily.

The only problem was is that Castiel was completely human now and angel grace might hurt or shook his vessel, so Gabriel had to give cas a little bit of grace at a time, because archangel grace is very powerful and Gabriel didn't want to harm Cas.

Gabriel took the pizza and poured a little bit of his grace on top of it, making it glow blue

Gabriel said "hey Cas look what i made for you, are you hungry Cas"?

Castiel's stomach was growling at the sight of the food.

Gabriel hand fed Castiel a slice of pizza, Castiel's stomach was starting to feel something a full feeling and Cas wasn't sure why at first.

Cas said "my stomach, it feels funny brother, i think i feel a feeling of fullness, what did you do to this pizza Gab?

Gabriel said "o nothing Cas, i just added a special ingredient to it that's all"

Cas said "it better not be what i think it is Gab"

Cas said "you didn't use your grace to help me did you"?

Gabriel said "of course i did Cassie, you are now turning into an angel again so now your vessel's stomach won't be affected by famine anymore"

Gab said "now keep eating Cas you got to build up your strength"

Castiel refused to eat another bite and said "no, i vant take your grace brother, thank you but i'm full now".

Gabriel said "come on Cassie don't make me eat all of this all by myself, o right angels dont eat remember"? "Come on Cas don't let all of this delicious pizza just go to waist, i made it specifically for you".

Gabriel told Cas to just eat it and he would feel all better.

Castiel started at the delicious looking pizza and still felt hungry eventually Cas wounded up eating the whole personal pizza pie, until his stomach felt almost completely full.

Gabriel said "that's it Cas, there doesn't that feel good now, you must be nice and full now". 

"Here Cas have some more, open up Cas".

Cas said "no! I can't take anymore of your grace brother. It's wrong, and it is making you feel more weak the more you use it on me do i can onsume it".

Gabriel said "I'm fine Cas, i know what I'm doing"

"Now be good a eat up"

Gabriel used his powers and fed Cas more grace, this made Cas a full powered archangel for them moment being.

Castiel felt new and inproved, Castiel had big golden wings and a bright halo glowing like bright sunshine. Castiel's new form looked even bigger and better then he did before.

Gabriel said "well look at you Cas, looking good Cas, you look, even better then i remember you being".

Gabriel said "You see Cassie I'm fine, and you will always feel full for now on, because your are archangel now and i plan on keeping you that way".

"And when my grace recharges i will feed you more, i will give you as much as you need Cas".

Gabriel said " besides Cas, i kind of like this new look on you".

Gabriel's plan was working perfectly at first but Gabriel started to get weak after using more of his archangel powers to heal Castiel.

Castiel said "brother i know you are not ok, you need to rest and let me take care of you". 

Gabriel said " Cas i will be ok i promous, archangels are stronger then you think, my grace recharges fast, so don't worry about me, i just need you to feel better".

Castiel said "thank you for everything brother".

Dean and Sam walk in to see Castiel's new form, they stair at cas in amazment. 

Sam said "wow Cas i cant belive thats you, you look incredible".

Dean said "well Cas i got to admit you look kind of hot".

Castiel blushed his checks turned pink from bliss.

Castiel give Dean and Sam and Gabriel all a big hug.

then Castiel Woke up from his dream.


	13. Castiel's morning routine and Cas' coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel wakes up early in the morning from his nap. Cas experiences a new human body function. Cas experiences urinating for the first time after becoming more human. Castiel has a morning coffee break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if there are any grammar errors. If you find any please polightly let me know and i will fix them. Thank you for reading this fic. It really means alot to me. Enjoy the next chapter.

Cas woke up from his nap early into the next morning.

Cas wakes up to find himself tucked under a blanket and into a confy bed dressed in a conformable night roab.

Cas thought this was something maybe Gabriel did for Cas while he was passed out.

Cas woke up so early he was awake even before the outside birds were.

Cas looked over at the clock it was 4am so Cas went back to sleep for a little while longer.

Then later on during the morning the sunlight came out now and was shinning brightly in the windows.

Cas heard the sounds of the outdoor birds tweeting singing their morning songs.

Cas smiled to himself Cas was more human now and now Cas could appreciate the simple little pleasures in life even more.

But as soon as Cas woke up from his nap Cas found his vessel covered in wet sweat.

Cas' body temperature was hot and Cas suspected his flew was getting worse.

Cas was feeling fevered. 

Cas felt like he needed a shower and couldn't wait to feel the warm water on his skin.

Then Cas sat up in bed Cas' lower adomabla area grumbled a little.

Cas then felt something strange happen, his vessel rumbled deeply. Cas suddenly farted very loudly and unexpectedly. 

Cas felt a little embarrassed because he was not use to breaking wind so noisey. 

But Cas knows this is natural for humans to release intestinal gas from digestive track throughout the course of the day.

Ahhh that felt good" said Cas.

Castiel stretched out his stomach moving the tiny humans around inside his vessel's belly by accident.

"Good morning Dean, good morning Sam did you two sleep well"? Said Castiel as he called to the tiny humans inside his stomach.

Cas then looks down at his flat stomach waiting for an answer concerned for his friends and careful of the movements he was making.

Castiel was laying still in bed because he was really concerned for Dean and Sam's safety.

Cas asked the tiny men again if they were still safe inside his belly.

At first there was no answer, and this made Cas concerned maybe something happened to the tiny humans.

Cas rubed his stomach gently in circles massaging it nervously gripping the skin tight and pushing in on his stomach gently.

Cas felt his nose tickling him Cas felt his eyes water and then Cas shut his eyes and sneezed. 

Cas was suffering from morning allergies.

Castiel said "Dean, Sam how are you?, Are you two alright in there"?

Dean said " yes Cas we are still safe Cas, we are ok, a shaken up though".

Dean and Sam said "bless you Cas".

Cas said "I'm sorry about that waking up as a human isen't easy for me, i will try to be more careful next time.

Cas said "thank you Dean and Sam".

Castiel woke up from his nap very thirsty.

Cas' large pink lips were dry Cas licked his lips to wet them.

Cas had a dry cough and was chocking. 

Cas had a coughing fit so Cas reached for a glass of water and without thinking Cas chugged the whole glass down very quickly.

Cas drinks the water to quench his thirst.

Cas burped lightly and gentlely rubbed his stomach.

Cas looked down at his stomach and felt the water slushing around inside.

Cas realized that drinking water on an empty stomach would help Cas' vessel to wake up refreshed. 

Cas hoped his friends were still safe inside his vessel's stomach.

Cas then felt a strange new unpleasent feeling of having a full bladder. 

Cas had to use the restroom for the first time sence becoming more human like.

This new feeling felt strange and uncomfortable to Cas. 

Cas walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Cas untied his roab opened it up wide enough to expose his flat and naked stomach.

Cas looked down at his stomach concerned about the tiny humans still trapped inside his vessel's stomach.

Cas looked down at his full bladder concerned about the tiny humans inside his stomach. 

Cas was hoping that the two tiny humans were not accidently trapped inside his full badder after he drank all of that water down so quickly.

Castiel struggles to empty his full badder at first, still worried about the tiny humans.

Cas had to go so bad now Cas was just waiting for the right moment to go.

Cas lets his anus and lower abdomen mussels relax so he could pee conformably

Cas then empties his full bladder in relief.

Cas emptied the contents of his full bladder into the tolit bowl.

Cas was relieved to know their was no tiny people in his urine then Cas flushed the toilet with peace of mind.

Cas then went to the sink to wash his hands. Cas brushed his teeth to get rid of that offal morning breath smell he has now that he is more human. Cas fixed his hair and looked in the mirror.

Cas got shaved his face and put on some fresh deoderent so he wouldn't smell funny. Cas got dressed, put on clean underwear and Cas got changed into his clean closes. 

Cas hears music playing it was the Song "you are my special angel".

Gabriel pops in to wish Cas a good morning.

Cas saw Gabriel watching him.

Gabriel said "good morning Cas, what was all of that noise, you were making in your sleep?

Cas said "i think, i was dreaming".

Cas never dreamed before as an angel, dreaming was something only humans did. Now that Cas was nearly a human Cas can dream like a human can. 

Gab asked Cas "did you have any nice dreams brother"?

Cas didn't want to talk about it, it was something Cas felt he should keep to himself.

Cas said "it was nothing, i don't want to talk about it".

Gab smiled at Cas and winked and laughed at Cas as if he know exactly what Cas was dreaming about.

It was almost as if Gabriel was there with Cas in Cas' dream.

Gabriel said "i understand Cas, let's just keep it our little secret ok"?

Cas said "ok brother thank you for understanding".

Castiel was greeted by the sent of freshly brewed coffee.

The smell was so inviting fillimg Cas' nose with molecules he thought smelled good together as a whole.

The coffee aroma made Castiel's stomach growl for a taste.

Cas' stomach rumbles loudly with hunger as it starts to get hungry again and Cas was ready to eat breakfast.

Cas has pie and coffee for breakfast.

Cas' mouth was really dry now and Cas felt very thirsty.

Cas decided to drink a hot cup of coffee first thing when he woke up on an empty stomach to quench his thirst and help himself wake up.

Cas lifted the hot cup up to his large, pink lips and accadently drank the hot coffee too fast.

Cas realized that the coffee was too hot to consume so he let it cool off.

Cas now accadently created a small pool of hot liquids that were flooding the inside his empty belly.

The tiny brothers were now surrounded by hot liquids slushing around inside Castiel's stomach.

Castiel let out a upset belch feeling the hot coffee warm his belly.

Luckily Castiel's grace was protecting the tiny humans from the heat of the hot coffee so they were not burned.

Castiel's stomach was now producing more stomach acid and digestion was beginning again.

This time Castiel was feeling a burning feeling deep inside his stomach as more digestive juices were surfacing.

Cas' stomach was bloated and grumbling loudly with gas bubbles.

Cas burped and felt a burning feeling in his chest area.

This worried Cas because this could be trouble for Dean and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me kudos and let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for your support and for reading this fic it really means alot to me.  
> Do you have any favorite parts in this story?  
> How do you think this will turn out?  
> What do you think will happen next?  
> Will Dean and Sam be able to save Cas before Cas turns human?  
> Will Dean and Sam still be safe inside Cas' more human vessel?  
> Will Gabriel be able to help heal and save Cas?  
> Do you have any special requests for a part in a future chapter?  
> Did i miss something important in a previous chapter that i can add back into my story? Let me know.  
> Tell me what you think will happen next and maybe i will include it in a future chapter.


	14. The dangers in digestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's grace was very weak now Castiel had lost controll over his own vessel and his body starts to function like a human's body. 
> 
> This could mean trouble for the tiny humans inside Castiel's now human like body vessel. 
> 
> The hunters nearly become the hunted and find themselves being accidebtly digested by Castiel inside the angel's almost human stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finily updated this story, sorry for the wait.
> 
> This chapter might be a little long and might have many mistakes in it and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Just let me know if there are any mistakes and i will edit them out.
> 
> Warning this chapter contains mild graphic digestion. It includes soft digestion and safe digestion.

Cas rembered when he was a human before and Cas loved drinking his morning coffee and starting his day off with a refreshing morning jog.

This morning routine would help Cas' human body to wake up by being active and moving his body around.

It would also help Cas with his digestion problems to help Cas' stomach to digest his food easier and more quickly.

Cas also rembered when he was a human before his vessel always had a sensitive stomach and he would often suffer from morning indigestion after eating and drinking.

Now Castiel's nearly human body was now experiencing digestion and indigestion as a human would. 

This worried Cas about Dean and Sam's safety.

Castiel's stomach acid levels are now really high.

Castiel had indigestion, gas and bloating. Indigestion was something Cas didn't miss about being a human before.

Cas' grace was slowly weakening and being used to help Dean and Sam stay safe from Castiel's stomach acid and digestive emzines.

It becomes harder for Castiel to control how his body works because Cas lost most of his grace and Cas lost complete controll over his vessel. 

Cas' body become more human and functioned like a human's body. Castiel's stomach was now functioning like a human's stomach instead of an angel's stomach.

Cas' mostly human body was still not use to the changes he was now experiencing as he turned human.

Turning human was making Cas powerless to stop his vessel from experiencing human functions like digestion.

Castiel felt so helpless because he was turning human again and couldn't stop it from happening.

Castiel's stomach let out a series of big, loud and noisey grumbling and gurgling sounds.

Dean and Sam heard the strange loud, deep, gurgling and rumbling noises of digestion inside Castiel's stomach surrounding them.

The strange sounds were coming from deep down inside the pit of the angel's digesting stomach.

Cas know his friends were in a very dangerous situation of being digested inside his mostly human stomach and unfortunately Cas couldn't save the Winchesters now. 

Cas jokingly thought to himself "now i have the Winchesters right were i want them. 

The Winchesters are both trapped inside my vessel's stomach with no way out, except for the exist down below.

Digestion will be serton punishment for the Winchesters!

Now the Winchesters will learn an important lesson, to show me some more respect with serious consequences of digesting inside my vessel's hungry stomach"! Ha ha ha!

Castiel's voice rumble deeply and Cas said "Dean!, Sam! you will not enjoy what comes next, this next experience will be very unpleasant for the two of you".

Dean asked "Cas!, what's going on in here"?! 

Sam asked "Cas why is your stomach making that sound"?! "Cas are you ok?, Cas what's happening to you"?.

Dean said "Um Cas, what do you mean by unpleasent"?

Cas voice rumble deeply as Cas answered "Dean!, Sam! Don't panic, you two will be alright, you are not in any danger".

Dean asked "Cas! What do you mean by danger"?!

Cas replied "My vessel is human now and my stomach is digesting"!

Cas explained "My stomach is functioning like a human body now so it will now start to digest everything that i consumed. 

All of the contents inside my stomach including the Winchesters will be digested"!

Cas said " The Winchesters will be digested inside of my stomach in order to reach my intestines

Then my grace will become stronger as my body absorbs soul light energy from Dean and Sam".

Sam asked Cas "But Cas how exactly do you plan on letting us out of your vessel's intestines"?

Cas said "Dean, Sam, don't worry"

"i will get you two out safety i promous"

"i have a special way of getting you two out of my intestines although it might take a few hours to work".

Dean said "Cas! I hope it's not the way i think it is coming out the exit at the end of your intestines and turning us into your holy crap. 

Cas said "It involves you two coming out of the exist".

Dean and Sam you two will travel all the way through my gastrointestinal tract, digestive tract, inside my intestines. 

Dean said "Cas! Don't you dare do that to us"!

Castiel said "Dean! Not even you can stop me now". 

"It must be done"!

The Winchesters pleaded in fear begging and pleading "Cas no! please don't do this to us"!

Dean said "Come on Cas, we are family remember? And family doesn't do that to each other, we help each other".

Dean said to Cas "why can't you just, throw us up Cas? Wouldn't that be easier"?

Castiel said "but Dean, i need to feel you two moving all though my vessel because it feels so good".

Besides Dean that is very unpleasant for me to experience vomiting, expecially now that I'm nearly a new human now.

Castiel's active stomach gurgled waterly and grumbled loudly preparing to digest it's next meal.

The Winchesters begged "Please Cas let us out of here".

Cas said "Dean!, Sam! No"! 

"I"m not letting you out, not until i fully digest you"!

" You two won't come out, not until you are fully digested from the inside of my stomach"!

The tiny humans tryed to be persuasive by telling Cas 

"Cas! No"! 

"Please don't digest us"!

"We will give you bad indigestion".

Cas said "Dean! Sam! 

Don't worry you two will be perfectly safe inside my vessel's stomach.

I promous.

You two are still protected by what little grace i have left".

Castiel said "You two will be protected by a blanket of angelic grace wrapped around you. 

It will protect you as you pass through my digestive tract".

Dean asked "But Cas your running out of power what will happen to us when your angel mojo runs out"?! 

Dean said "Dam it Cas! Please just zap us out of here now! Before you accidently digest us!

Cas said "No Dean! I can't just zap you two out at this point even if i wanted to,

Sam asked Cas "why not Cas"?

Cas said "my grace is just too weak for my powers to work".

Cas said "You two are now trapped inside my nearly human vessel for the time being".

"you two will stay in there until my grace recharges enough to let you two out".

Dean said "come on Cas this is crazy!

"Listen Cas, if you loose all of your power and turn completely human your new human body will digest us and turn us into much"!

Come on Cas! We don't want to be digested and turned into mush to become food for your vessel and turned into your angel holy crap"!

Castiel said "Dean! No! That won't happen i promous".

You got to have faith and trust me. 

Believe me Dean that will never happen to you two, not if i can help it".

But Cas you are loosing your powers, how can you stop your new human body from digesting us"?

Cas said "this is your problem Dean, you have no faith" "you just have to trust me".

Dean said "Ok Cas i trust you".

Cas said "good i'm glad you understand Dean.

Cas said "Dean, Sam Prepare to be digested"!

Castiel's stomach growled loudly rumbling like thunder and shaking around Dean and Sam.

Castiel's stomach is ready to digest it's next meal

The two tiny humans pushed and kicked at the walls of their pink prison at an attempt to try to escape.

pushing Castiel's stomach out forward more and more making Cas look pregnant.

The movements inside Cas' stomach made it look like there was an angry monster inside the angel's stomach trying to escape as Castiel's stomach was bulging out forward.

Cas squished his stomach around playfully shaking his struggling pray around as the angel pushed into his stomach. 

Cas was squishing his friends and pray around playfully as the angel's stomach pushed in forward moving closer on his struggling pray.

as the tiny humans were slushing around inside Castiel's stomach.

Cas patted his rumbling and gurgling stomach happily and Cas rubbed his belly in playful circles. 

The tiny humans were moving around inside Cas trying to escape their unfortunate fate from inside Castiel's stomach.

Cas said "That's right boys keep moving around in there you two really feel amazing! You two are making my tummy feel so good! 

The two tiny men began to pound on the big, pink, warm and wet, belly walls surroundings them demanding to be released.

Dean and Sam were begging Castiel to release them from their squishy, wet, pink prison.

The tiny humans were giving Cas a stomachache and indigestion. 

Castiel said "you two can struggle, punch and kick in there all you want but I'm still not letting you two out"! 

you two are going to stay in there for a few more hours so you two better get conformable"!

Castiel's upset stomach was churning and growling rumbling, gurgling and grumbling really loudly in protest. 

Cas' stomach was upset from all of the movements caused from the two tiny hunters inside it. 

Cas let out a big, loud, powerful, upset, gassy belch. 

BUUUURRP!

"O excuse

"Parden me" Cas said

Castiel's stomach was starting to digest the Winchesters 

The Winchester brothers were now slowly being digested inside Castiel's newly human stomach.

Dean and Sam growing tired from trying to fight their way out of Castiel's stomach so they decided to take a rest.

The tiny humans were resting against Cas' stomach walls then they soon realize that the walls of the angel's stomach were now releasing some kind of strange hot yellow colored liquids. 

Dean and Sam felt the walls moving and churning around them and the walls continued to get warmer and more wet as Cas' stomach was now releasing even more of the strange hot body fluids.

The strong stomach acids and digestive emzines continued to rise in Castiel's stomach .

The tiny Winchester brothers both panicked as they saw and smelled the sent of the strong digestive fluids slowly seeping out of the walls of the angle's stomach and started to panic yelling at Cas for help and begging on the walls for release.

The tiny brothers again started banging on the muscular fleshy pink wall inside their squishy wet warm prison.

pushing the angel's stomach all around all over the place.

Dean and Sam were making Cas' stomach feel nauseous and upset as they struggled to escape the tiny hunters were also giving Cas indigestion. 

Cas' whole stomach started to fill up with more the warm wet fluids coming out every pore of his vessel's warm, pink, wet, stomach walls.

The walls of Castiel's stomach started to leak more powerful and strong stomach acids and digestive emzines.

Cas' belly walls released more and more stomach acids and gastic juices until Castiel's stomach was full of lots of digestive emzines, gastic juices and mushy dissolved food.

The digestive acids inside Castiel's stomach began to rise up increasing heavely inside the angel's stomach.

Dean and Sam start to really get really worried that Cas' stomach acids will be so strong it will start to burn and digest the two of them soon, tiny humans inside the angel's stomach.

The high acid levels inside Castiel's stomach began to rise up and Dean and Sam start to really get really worried that Cas' stomach acids will be so strong it will start to digest them soon.

The tiny humans then noticed all of the peices of food inside Castiel's stomach were starting to get smaller and smaller as the food was slowly being digested and dissolved by Castiel's stomach acid. 

The food was then broken down into smaller pecies by the angel's digestive emzines.

The gastric fluids were strong enough to burn up all of the food laying in Cas' stomach.

The contents of the angel's stomach slowly continued to melt, break up and dissolve quickly turning into a mushy goo as it was being digested by Castiel's stomach.

All of the consumed food inside Cas' stomach were being broken down into smaller pecies breaking apart and melting into a mushy paste in the bubbling, gurgling pool of acids and digestive emzines.

The tiny brothers soon find themselfs surrounded in a mix of mush in a gurgling bubbling pool of warm yellow liquids that continued to leak out of the walls inside the angel's vessel's stomach. 

The two tiny hunters watched in horror as they struggled to escape but were only trapped in a mix of mushy food.

surrounded by digested food inside the angel's stomach.

The tiny brothers soon find themselfs slushing around inside Castiel's stomach mixed with mushy contents of the angel's digesting stomach.

Cas' stomach was digesting everything inside it.

The angel's stomach walls were moving in closer on the tiny humans inside Cas rumbling stomach. 

The angel's stomach was grumbling loudly with trapped gas bubbles

Castiel's stomach let out a series of unpleasent growling and gurgling grumbling noises. 

The noises were loudly surrounding the tiny humans inside Cas' grumbling gut. 

Cas' belly continued making loud growling, gurgling and rumbling noises.

Cas' stomach sounded really noisey as it worked on the food that was digesting and passing through the muscular fleshy organs inside Castiel's grumbling tummy.

Castiel's stomach walls were getting close as they were moving in closer on the tiny humans,

Then the large, pink wet, warm belly mussels were squishing and pushing in on the tiny humans inside Cas' stomach.

Dean and Sam were being squished by Cas' stomach walls as if the angel's stomach was hugging the two tiny men.

Cas' strong stomach mussels were contracting and churning the contents of Cas' stomach rapidly.

Castiel's stomach was moving around the tiny humans inside the angel's stomach. 

The angel's stomach was slushing around the hunters from inside Castiel's active stomach.

The angel's stomach works on grinding the contents into a small soft mushy material, while mixing the mushy contents of the stomach with digestive fluids to be broken down and dissolved into smaller pecies. 

Everything inside the angel's stomach was quickly being digested.

Cas felt the movements and vibrations inside his vessel's stomach and heard more rumbles deep loud growls erupting from deep down inside his powerful grumbling stomach.

The sounds were loud and unpleasent it sounded like an angery beast or monster was inside Castiel's stomach trying to escape from inside Castiel's stomach.

Cas felt the pressure of the stomach gas trapped inside his bubbly belly building up.

Cas was conserned about his now bloated belly. Castiel's belly was also grumbling really loudly.

Castiel is such a sweet predator and doesn't want to hirt his friends but Cas was board so Cas desides to have a little fun with his pray. 

The Winchesters were such good little prays and would make Cas feel good by giving Cas stomach massages.

Now Cas wanted more belly rubs.

So Cas slowly starts out by stroking a gentle hand over the soft warm skin of his stomach

Cas was rubbing calm, soothing circles over his grumbling, flat stomach. 

Then Cas was pushing into the warm, soft flesh skin of his skinny stomach as Cas' tummy was akeing for his touch.

The angel began playfully pushing in on his stomach to squish and squeeze his struggling pray to get them to move around more. 

The tiny humans inside Castiel's' stomach, as the angel's belly stomach walls are quickly playfully moving in on then getting closer and closer on the tiny humans that were trapped inside Castiel's stomach. 

There was no escape for the tiny humans who were trapped inside Castiel's stomach, except for the exist down below, deeper into Castiel's digestive system.

Cas shakes, wiggles and jiggles his belly playfully slushing around the tiny occupants trapped inside his stomach.

The playful feeling tickles the angel.

Cas enjoys the sensation of humanity and being tickled on his most sensitive spot, right on his ticklish tummy. 

Cas laughed watching his stomach jigging and feeling it move made Cas feel so good.

Cas said "well this is so much fun", " right boys? are you two having fun in there?".

The tiny humans responded with angry kicks and punchs out of frustration.

Dean and Sam were giving Cas an upset stomach causing indigestion and gas and bloating to increase inside the angel's angey stomach. 

Cas pats his ballooning belly and massage his stomach and rubbed his angery stomach gently in circles. 

Cas rubs and massages his stomach to help calm his stomach down and help his stomach digest easyer.

massaging his stomach helped Cas to relive the gas because Cas felt very bloated.

This also helped Cas to burp letting out the excess gas from his vessel"s bloated stomach

Then Cas let out a big, loud, long, powerful, gassy, stinky, monster sounding belch.

BUUUURRP!

Cas felt relive.

Cas said "ahhh that's better".

Cas said "thanks boys, that's just what I needed to do".

"I needed to get the gas out somehow, thanks for your help."

Castiel's enlarged and upset belly was making loud gurgling noises as it was digesting the contents inside of his full and rumbling stomach.

The mussels inside Cas's stomach start to move working on the tiny humans inside Cas' belly.

The tiny humans are now getting squished face flat by Castiel's big, warm, soft, pink belly walls inside the angel's stomach as Castiel's stomach gurgled waterly and grumbled loudly with each contraction movement it was making.

Dean and Sam now find themselves in a even more dangerous situation as Castiel's stomach walls pushed and churned on the tiny humans inside his the angel's growling stomach.

The tiny hunters were being pushed through a thin pink muscular tube of pink flesh, as the angel's stomach was draining the contents of Castiel's stomach into Castiel's digestive tract. 

Cas' stomach was churning and grumbling loudly and pink wall of the angel's stomach start to push the contents out of Cas' stomach and emptys the contents into Castiel's small intestines for further digestion and absorbtion.

The tiny men were now passing into Castiel's small intestines and into Castiel's digestive tract for even future digestion.

Cas was unawareness of the movements his vessel's stomach was making as the food and his friends were now being emptyed from Castiel's stomach and now passing into Castiel's small intestines and now they were traveling into Castiel's digestive tract inside Castiel's small intestines .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think can Dean and Sam still help Cas restore his grace and still save themselves from being digested inside Castiel's stomach? 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> If you have any suggestions lete know i am open for new ideas. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story so far its not finished yet but feel free to leave lots of friendly kudos and comments and i will continue to update my storys. ;)
> 
> You are welcome to share your favorite parts of the story and give me suggestions.  
> Is there something you would like to see happen in this story?  
> I might even add in a few new ideas into the story.
> 
> Did you enjoy this story so far?  
> Did this story make you laugh?  
> Do you want to read more gassy Cassie moments?  
> Can you imagine Cas saying "pull my finger" and then suddenly all of the lights blow out?  
> I might add that part into the story to just to make it sound more funny Lol.
> 
> Did i capture the spirt of Supernatural?  
> Can you imagine this being an actual episode of Supernatural?  
> Is there something I am missing or is there something i can improve on?  
> Are there any words that are spelled wrong or a grammar issue i should know about?
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comment section and i will continue updating it and writing in more ideas. 
> 
> Again i want to thank you all so much for reading this story I really hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it!


End file.
